The Assassin Known as Paladin
by dcalu2001
Summary: Brought to a new planet, Jaune Arc, known as the 'Paladin' by the underworld of Society, is given a second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, and welcome to my newest RWBY story, and this is going to be different then Arc of Warfare, in which I haven't gave up yet, also thank you guys for wanting that story to stay, and I hope that you guys also like this story as well. If you didn't know already, the story is:**

 **"The Assassin Known As Paladin"**

 **Basically, it's where Jaune is born entirely different than his canon-counterpart, the main characteristic is that he was born on Earth, rather than Remnant. So imagine his shock when he meets people with odd hair, eyes, and physical traits. Also, I've decided he'll still be old enough to apply to Beacon, but maybe he would do so differently.**

 **Anyways, time to start this new story.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Venice, Italy -

In a well furnished office sat a man behind a desk, who was probably the oldest thing in that office. This man was probably in his eighties, with a balding head, and a fairly-trimmed beard, with dull-blue eyes behind half-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a simple blue suit, with a white vest and tie and a black dress-shirt underneath it. He went underneath his desk, and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

With shaky hands, he poured himself a glass of it, he drank the entire glass, and called out to someone. In a tired voice, he called,

"Jaune... _Mio nipote_."

After a few moments, the double-doors that led into his office had opened, and a lone figure walked up to the elderly man. In a worried tone, he asked,

"Grandfather, what is wrong?"

The man looked at his grandson, whose name was Jaune. The person in question was seventeen-years-old, with blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He was dressed in a navy-blue dress-shirt with a black vest and a black tie, with a black fedora on his head. On his hands he wore black, leather gloves, and on his left wrist he wore an antique watch. He had black slacks and black dress-boots.

"I...am an old man. And my time is near."

"Don't say that, you'll - "

"You are of age now, and I must tell you...we finally found them."

The blonde looked into his grandfather's eyes, his own were widened into shock, and slowly they turned into rage. He spoke in a low tone, one that was dripping with venom,

"Are these people...truly the ones?"

"Yes, they are the ones who took our family away..."

His grandfather pulled a worn-out photo from his inner-pockets, and showed it to his grandson. The picture consisted of the grandfather, who was ten-years-younger in that photo, who sat in the middle of his family. On his right, stood a man that seemed to be his his son, and hugging that man's arm was who appeared to be his wife. Surrounding the three adults were seven daughters, all of varying ages, but there was one person that stood out the most. Sitting on his grandfather's lap, was Jaune himself, smiling brightly at his older-self.

"My son...his beautiful wife...my precious granddaughters...YOUR family...gone."

"We are the last men who hold the name 'Arc'; a name that has been known throughout history."

"The Arcs were...are the people who dance with Death..."

"...those who befriended the Devil..."

"...and those who always come back."

The Arc family were assassins.

The old man then gave his grandson a folder, and within that folder was information about the people that had took away their family. Jaune had scanned through each page that was inside, and took in the information that he was reading. He thanked his grandfather, and was about to take his leave, but his grandfather grabbed onto his hand. He turned around, and tightened his grasp around his grandfather's hand, asking him,

"Is there something else?"

"Yes...Jaune, you must kill me."

The request he gave his own grandson caused him to suddenly let go, backing away as he looked into his grandfather's eyes with shock. He would never kill his own, even if they were to turn on him, Jaune didn't want to lose anymore family. He walked towards him, and begged his grandfather to rethink things through, but a single hand was enough to silence Jaune, and he explained himself,

"Jaune...you were just a boy when I taught you the family trade. And now, I want you to cut all strings of your past...including me. Your parents, even myself, wanted the best for you, so please, forget the life we Arcs made for ourselves..."

He then grabbed onto his grandson's shoulder, and whispered,

"...so you can have your own life."

"Grandfather...I - I promise."

His grandfather then went into his desk again, and pulled out a Roman dagger, with twin crescent-moons engraved onto the hilt. Jaune grabbed the dagger, and helped his grandfather onto his feet, and prepared to fulfill his last promise to his grandfather. He managed to say,

"Goodbye... _Nonno_."

He then plunged the dagger into his heart, feeling his grandfather take his last breath, and laid him down on the floor. As he took one last look at his grandfather, his face having a small smile on it as he died, before leaving his office.

* * *

In the Armory -

After killing his grandfather, Jaune immediately went towards the armory of his grandfather's estate, and grabbed the weapons that he needed.

He strapped two shoulder holsters on to him, and examined two pistols. The pistols were both Colt 1911's, with one of them being colored black with a pearl grip, while the second pistol was silver with a rosewood grip. They both had compensators attached, and each pistol had a name engraved into the slides.

 _Vita e Morte._

 _Life and Death._

The next thing he grabbed was the dagger he killed his grandfather with, placing it on his lower-back. He then rolled up one of his pant-legs, strapping a leg holster and placed a Smith & Wesson 38 Special in it. Finally, he grabbed a HK416, with an EOTech Model EXPS3 and a foregrip attached to it. Jaune felt calm, hearing all of his guns being loaded, and said,

"I'm gonna miss this place."

As he walked out the doors of the estate, he heard the sound of explosions behind him, the building blowing up as he continued to walk away. After finally cutting all connections he had, he entered his car, a black Plymouth Barracuda. He inhaled, counted to three, and exhaled before stating,

"Time for these bastards to be afraid of the Paladin."

* * *

Unknown Location -

There were two guards, both dressed in black suits, equipped with sub-machine guns, both having a quiet conversation. They were standing guard behind an abandoned building. One of them, younger than the other, was asking his fellow guard,

"Hey...have you ever heard of the 'Paladin'?"

"Are you stupid? Everyone knows him."

"I know, but- why is it that the boss is - "

The older guard had suddenly grabbed the younger man by his shoulders, throwing him to a wall, and said,

"Quiet! The boss...true, he has been on edge, but can you blame him? The guy created the Paladin."

"What? No way."

"Yes, as the boss was making his empire, the only people that he considered a threat were the Arcs. These guys, they were assassins, the best at what they did. At first, he wanted them to work for him, but they refused, insulting him as he tried to bribe them so easily."

"So...?"

"So...the boss had people to kill the entire Arc family. We managed to kill the latest generation of them, two adults and seven kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah...I know. But, we missed one kid, and that kid became - "

"The Paladin."

Nodding, the older man pulled out a cigarette and offered one to the young man. As the two of them smoked together, the older man finished his story,

"The Paladin, has been known through the world as the most feared assassin in recorded history. Because - "

"Once I have you in my sights, you're already dead."

The new, younger voice shocked the two guards, when Jaune suddenly came out of the shadows, stabbing the young man in the throat, and then tackled the older man onto the ground. Panicking, the guard tried to signal for back up, but Jaune had his hands wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him very slowly, until the man stopped struggling. Jaune retrieved his dagger from the young man's corpse, and entered the building, immediately getting into cover as he was being shot at.

He peeked his head out a bit, and saw that there were three shooters, two on the stairwell the other near a hallway on the right. He then got out of cover, shooting the guy near the hallway, then shooting the two on the stairwell. Jaune ran up the stairs, ignoring the voices from downstairs, continuing he his vendetta. He saw that one of them had their back turned to him, using them as a shield while Jaune was firing rounds at the people that were coming from behind. He kicked the person forward, then riddling them with bullets, as Jaune then took cover in a random room.

Multiple guards had surrounded the room, spraying bullets into it, thinking that it was impossible to dodge all of that. As one of them kicked the door down, they were immediately shot through the head, as Jaune jabbed the barrel to someone's throat, and then hitting someone across the face with the stock. He then crouched, shooting people in their knees before stabbing them with his dagger.

Jaune looked at the dead people before him, then proceeded to go deeper into the building.

He came across a pair of double-doors and was about to go in, but a giant of a man had tackled him into another room. Jaune rose his rifle again, but all he heard was a clicking sound, swearing as he ran out of bullets. The giant then grabbed him by his shoulders, throwing him to one of the walls, then throwing a right hook at Jaune. The blonde managed to dodge the punch, but he was then kneed in the gut, feeling an elbow hit his back.

Before the giant could continue his assault, Jaune kicked the man in the stomach, pushing him back. As he got up, Jaune proceeded to punch him in the throat, making him gasp for air, but he didn't stop as Jaune dragged him across the room, kicking him as he threw him out. He saw the giant get up, but staggered as he did so. The blonde decided to run up to him, jumping into the air, and kicking him across the face, and finally got on top of him, pulling out his dagger to stab him.

But, as he thrust the dagger into the man's chest, he grabbed his arm, making it a battle of brute strength, but Jaune was getting impatient, and pulled out one of his 1911's, shooting the man in the head, killing him instantly.

Jaune got back on his feet, and decided to kick open the doors, and was met face to face with the man that killed his family.

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V -

I have never been so disappointed in my entire life, and this was supposed to be revenge. After killing my grandfather, blowing up his estate, shoot everyone in this building, and killed a giant, I expected something better.

Instead, I was face to face with a pathetic coward for a mob boss. As soon as I kicked the doors open, I saw a man that seemed to be twice my age, but he was much more frailer than me. He wore a worn-out suit, with brown hair that seemed to be graying due to the stress he faced when I started hunting for him. It made killing him a lot less satisfying then I expected it to be.

As I came closer, he went down on his knees and started to beg.

"Please! I know what I did, but I'm - "

"Shut up! As I'll forgive you!"

I kicked him across the face, breaking his nose as he fell to the ground. I didn't wait for him to get up, so I grabbed him by his jacket, and slammed his body against the wall, suspending him a few inches off the ground. I pulled out my pistol, aiming it against his temple, before he started to beg some more, angering me in the process. I threw him across the room, swearing in every conceivable language out there.

How was it possible that this man - No. He didn't deserve to be called one! - was the one that killed my entire family!?

He looked at me as I shouted,

"Damian Arc; father. Maria Arc; mother. Parents! They had children! You killed them so easily, so how are you the one that made my life a living HELL!?"

"Please - please - let me go. There's something in the box, I was going to offer it to you. It can be - "

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I had enough of his man's pointless yapping, so I put him down with three rounds to the head. I turned around, and noticed that there was a box in the room, getting curious as what was inside it. I removed the lid, and whistled as I pulled out a rather large crystal. From the looks of it, I stumbled upon gems of each kind. I figured that since I was gonna have to start fresh, I would need some form of money until I get to somewhere, like America, or back to Europe.

So I grabbed the box, and then hauled it back to my ride, placing it in the trunk. Just as I was about to close the trunk, my instincts kicked in, and I pulled out my gun, and fired a round into the head of one of the guards that was somehow still alive. But, the guy managed to shoot a bullet as well, but the bullet missed me, shooting the crystals instead. I noticed that the box was glowing a lot, which was disturbing when the crystals suddenly grew brighter.

But, before I could even run, the light absorbed me and everything that was close.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Some Alleyway -

As Jaune slowly came back to his senses, he realized that he was on his back, staring up to the night sky. He simply laid there, trying to process what just happened to him after that anti-climatic vendetta. However, his thoughts were scrambled as he suddenly saw the moon, or what was left of it, for the moon looked like it was nuked.

He slowly got back on his feet, and noticed something completely different about his surroundings. For one, he was in some alleyway, that was clearly not in Italy, and his car somehow came with him. He then checked himself, and sighed in relief as all of his weapons were still on him. He took the box out, and tried to examine one of those crystals that sent him to wherever he was, but noticed that somehow all of the crystals he had somehow vanished.

He mentally swore, as he now had no way back -

Home.

Jaune realized that he lost his home, what was left of his family, and even the reputation he made for himself as the Paladin. Jaune sat in his car, and rested his head against the wheel, and tried to think of good things that can come out of this. So he was practically nonexistent in this place, got no family, no friends, have no means of making money.

"I am so screwed..."

Just as Jaune was about to rest, deciding that he was going to deal with his problems tomorrow, he heard the sound of glass breaking, and for some odd reason rock music. He got out of his car, and peaked his head out, just in time to see a girl, two-years-younger than him, dressed in a Gothic Lolita version of Little Red Riding Hood, wielding a massive...

...scythe?

"What the hell...?"

He then saw a few men dressed in black suits, pulling out weapons, aiming them at the little girl. The girl then stopped the music, and a man in a white suit looked at her, and simply told his henchmen,

"Okay then...get her."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Jaune suddenly got out of the alleyway, his hands in the air, as he hoped that he can resolve this without violence, or stall enough for the authorities to get here. Everyone looked at Jaune with shock, but then the men aimed some of their weapons at him. He looked at the ginger-haired man, and asked him,

"Do you mind telling your goons to lower their weapons?"

"Why should I? Because in case you've forgotten, you're outnumbered."

"True, but don't underestimate me, or the kid."

The girl took offense at that, and looked at the Jaune,

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am fifteen!"

"Sorry, but you're still a kid in my eyes. Anyways, need a hand with these guys?"

"I don't know...are you carrying weapons?"

"Of course."

He then pulled out both ' _Vite_ ' and ' _Morte_ ', and aimed them at the people in front of him. The henchmen charged at Jaune and the girl, who both went into action. Jaune ran into one of them, but he slid on the ground, knocking him off his feet. Jaune pulled the trigger and shot the man in the back twice, and then jabbed someone in the throat with his elbow, and then kicked him across the face. The girl actually turned into a cloud of roses, appearing between the last two, where she sent one of them flying, and slammed the blunt side of her weapon against the last one's head.

As the last henchman crumbled beneath his employer, he only looked at him with disappointment.

"You truly were worth every cent."

He looked at the two, Jaune aiming his guns at him, and said,

"Well, Red and Blue, it's been fun but..."

The leader rose cane at them, and a cross-hair popped up, and Jaune realized what happen, then tackled the girl onto the ground, before a massive explosion occurred where they stood. As they stood up, the man had disappeared, climbing up a fire-escape onto the rooftops of a random building. The girl looked back at an elderly person, asking him,

"Do you mind if we chase him?"

A silent nod was enough for her, so she grabbed Jaune, aimed her weapon at the ground, and shouted at the blonde,

"Hang on!"

"Wait, what are you - AAHHH!?"

Suddenly the girl had launched the two into the air somehow, and landed on the exact rooftop the leader climbed up. Jaune noticed that they weren't seen yet, so they had the -

"Hey!"

Damn that naive girl...

The man in white turned around and scowled, but before the three could do anything else, some sort of aircraft appeared behind the man they were after. As he climbed on it, he pulled out a crystal that made Jaune's eyes widened in shock. That crystal he had, was nearly identical to the crystals that caused Jaune to teleport here. The man through the crystal at their feet, and then he shot a round from his cane once more, which resulted in a massive explosion.

The man laughed, thinking that he had finally got rid of those two, but as the smoke cleared up, and third person appeared before Jaune and the girl. The blonde was confused, because he was now looking at what could only be described as a 'Magical-Librarian'. She had made some sort of circle made out of purple light, and then created multiple beams of the same light, all of them hitting the aircraft. That same woman then created a storm above them, as shards of ice began to pierce the aircraft.

Just when Jaune had enough of the craziness of this world, a woman in a red dress, with shadows covering her faces, appeared above them, and began to shoot fire at them. The librarian had blocked all of her attacks, but then she back-flipped from an explosion, using the shrapnel from that to create a massive pillar, aimed for the mysterious woman, but she shot more fireballs out of her hands, destroying it with ease. But, she created three pillars of shrapnel now, that encircled the aircraft. But the woman had somehow destroyed all three pillars, the remains floating down upon those on the rooftop.

The girl in red then turned her scythe into a sniper-rifle, taking shots at the woman, who just deflected the bullets with her hand. The woman then made the ground below them glow brightly, in turn made the librarian push both the girl and Jaune out of the way, tumbling herself forwards.

The mysterious villains had got away, leaving the three on the rooftops. The girl looked at the librarian with awe,

"You're a huntress...Can I have your autograph!?"

Jaune simply face-palmed, before getting on his knees, and placed his hands behind his head, stating,

"I have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

Interrogation Room -

Both Jaune and the girl, now in a police station, sat inside the interrogation room, wondering what'll happen to them. Jaune, he was more worried about the girl then himself, and he can understand why. The girl, despite being young, had managed to stop a crime in progress, but instead of being praised, she was being punished for it. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he stated,

"Don't feel bad. You did the right thing."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, _mia Rosa_."

The girl, who had black and red hair, with unique, silver eyes, blushed when he spoke in Italian. He always had a small accent when he spoke in that language. Then again, every language he speaks always had an accent. She stuttered,

"W-what did you call me?"

"I simply called you; 'my Rose'."

It was a compliment and a statement, for she was just like a rose; beautiful, yet dangerous at the same time. He introduced himself,

"Jaune Arc. At your service."

"Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure."

At that moment, the librarian from before, came into the room, and began to scold the two of them,

"I hope you realize that both your actions will not be taken lightly."

"But they started it!"

"Ruby...you're not helping our case..."

"If it were up to me, I would send you home with a pat on the back..."

The girl smiled brightly, while Jaune mentally counted down from five. The woman finished her statement,

"...and a slap on the wrist!"

For emphasis, she slammed her riding crop on the table, with caused Ruby to squeak, and on instinct cling onto Jaune. The blonde simply looked a bit embarrassed, but Ruby felt her entire face heat up, and let go of Jaune. He then looked up at the woman, and told her,

"True, what we did is inexcusable. But, where were the police when the fight occurred? Why punish a girl that did what she thought is right?"

"Yes, she has managed to stop a crime, but she also endangered the lives of herself, the shopkeeper, and yourself."

The woman then sighed,

"But...there's someone that would like to meet you two."

She stepped aside, and a middle-age man with white hair, and brown eyes entered the room, with a plate of cookies in one hand, a mug in the other, and a cane tucked underneath his arm. Jaune looked at the man and groaned,

"Oh God...her husband is here."

"Excuse me?"

Jaune noticed the looks he was receiving, Ruby looked at him with shock, the woman looked at him with embarrassment and anger, but the man simply looked at him with curiosity. He then looked at Ruby, and said,

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes."

The woman then pulled out a tablet, that showed both Jaune and Ruby fighting off the henchmen, and then it showed Jaune shooting that one man in the back. The man had stated,

"So! Where did you two learn to do this?"

"Signal Academy?"

"I was taught by my grandfather."

The man looked at Ruby, stating,

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever made?"

He then looked at Jaune, stating,

"And your grandfather taught you to kill?"

The two people in question looked at each other, before saying,

"Just one person in particular..."

"It's a long story..."

"I see..."

He placed the cookies in between the two, and Ruby eats one, before she started to eat most of the cookies on that plate. Jaune sat there amazed by how many cookies she just digested. Ruby realized what she was doing, and shyly gave one cookie to Jaune, who accepted the small gift of appreciation. The man then told Ruby,

"I have seen only one other man that uses a scythe. A rather dusty, old crow..."

"Thash mah unkul!"

"Ruby, swallow before speaking..."

"Oh, sorry! That's my uncle Qrow! I was complete garbage before I was taught by him. And now..."

She proceeded to make exaggerated karate poses and sounds, which was a little funny to Jaune.

"What is an adorable girl such as your self doing in a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well...I want to be a Huntress."

Huntress? The term was new to Jaune, bu he kept his mouth shut.

"You want to slay monsters?"

What?

"I have two more years at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. My sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help..."

The next minute or so was a massive blur of incomprehensible dribble, confusing Jaune so much he didn't even try to comprehend what he was now dealing with. But, the white-haired man ignored all that, and asked them,

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, I do not."

"You're Professor Ozpin, and she's Glynda Goodwitch, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy."

"So, you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Alright then."

Both Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, and then at Ozpin, both of them saying,

"Huh?"

"I said that you'll be enrolling into my school, so be on the airship tomorrow. Understand?"

"Understood!"

Just as Ruby was about to leave, Jaune called out to her, saying,

"Ruby...you just saw what I did..."

"Yeah...?"

"So...are you afraid of me?"

The young girl appeared to be in deep thought, before simply saying,

"Nope!"

Then she left, leaving Jaune with both Ozpin and Goodwitch. As she left, Jaune looked at the Headmaster, and asked him,

"So, what do you want?"

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V -

"So, what do you want?"

As soon as Ruby left me with the two 'Professors', I leaned forward, looking the white-haired man in the eye. He didn't seemed to be fazed by my sudden question, and he told me,

"What I want, is to know who you are."

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. And so far, all I know about you is your name; Ozpin."

"I apologize, but you seem to be quite the mystery, due to the fact that you haven't shown up anywhere in any of the four Kingdoms."

The blonde tilted his head a bit, because so far he heard the terms 'Huntress', 'Beacon', and 'Kingdom'. So far, these small facts are helping him prove a theory he made up when he arrived here. Slowly, he asked Ozpin,

"Tell me; _Sai cosa sto dicendo?_ "

"Pardon?"

"I just asked you if you understood me. And your answer just helped me prove a theory of mine."

"And that would be...?"

"I'm in a completely different planet."

Goodwitch looked at him with disbelief, but Ozpin seemed to show no reaction by that small statement. Simply drank from his mug, while Glynda said,

"Mr. Arc, forgive me, but that seems very improbable."

"I don't blame you, but I saw a fifteen-year-old wield a scythe, men in suits pulling out swords and guns, a man with a cane that doubles as a gun, a woman that can shoot fire, and then there's you. A lady that has telekinetic powers, and don't get me started on the weird hair and eyes."

"And your point?"

"My point is, from where I come from, that stuff shouldn't even be possible."

Ozpin placed his mug on the table, and told the blonde,

"You still haven't answered my question, Mr. Arc."

"I was hoping you forgot. But...yes, my grandfather did taught me to kill."

"So, why?"

"Why...?"

"Why save Ms. Rose? She was just a random girl to you, not knowing anything about her, so why do it?"

Jaune actually laughed at the question, and told him,

"I honestly don't know, but for generations, my family were caring people, despite what we did."

"I see..."

"But to answer your question; maybe it was to start new. Try and forget the assassin's life? I don't know."

"Instead of forgetting that life, why not change how you live?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Arc, I have met many people in my time, and you aren't the first person to be led out of darkness. Use your skills to protect people."

He then stood up, and offered Jaune a hand, which he hesitated to shake. He looked up at the man, who had a genuine smile, that looked like he wanted to help the blonde assassin. Jaune asked him,

"But...what if I betray you?"

"That is unlikely. In the short amount of time I spoke to you, I have learned a lot about you. And your family. You would never betray those who would place so much trust in you."

"Well then...I'll accept your offer."

He then stood up, and shook the Headmaster's hand.

* * *

 **AN: And that was first chapter of my newest story.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so I'll be working on the second chapter.**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of 'The Assassin Known as Paladin'! Before I start, I will work on this story until it has four chapters or so, and then I'll be working on Arc of Warfare once more.**

 **I would like to thank you guys for already supporting and liking the story, and I would like to expect a lot from this story as it progresses. Anyways, from the first chapter, we have Jaune, who is apparently an infamous assassin, who has lost everything he held dear on Earth, so he is somehow teleported to Remnant, and made a deal with Ozpin.**

 **Now, while Jaune is gonna be a Huntsman, he still has a small window of time before he enters Beacon, in which this chapter will be about. So he'll be meeting a certain someone, and might make some bonds along the way.**

 **Also, there was a topic I've already faced; pairings, true they were inevitable, I have them undecided.**

 **But, enough of that, time to continue reading.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Police Station -

Jaune had left the building, examining a device that was called a 'Scroll', which was like the planet's version of a smartphone. It was given to him by the Headmaster, who explained that everything he needed to know about the planet he was in that Scroll. He seemed to understand the gist of how the device operated, and began to walk back to his car, reading through documents and other things as he walked. The first thing he learned was the name of the planet.

Remnant.

Oddly, it was fitting to say the least, how Remnant reminded the blonde of Earth.

Anyways, Jaune now went back to the alleyway his car was parked, and then drove out of the alleyway, trying to find someplace to stay for the night being. Not only did Jaune receive a Scroll, he was also given plastic cards, which was the currency of Remnant. It confused him, about why this 'Lien' was made out plastic, but he was given enough money for him to survive one night before heading to Beacon. However, just because he was going to start anew, did not mean he would be unprepared.

He needed a contingency plan in case being a Huntsman didn't work out, or if someone tried to blackmail him if they knew of his background. He parked in front of a nightclub, and began to read more about Remnant, what he should expect later on. The more he read, the more he wished for a drink, mainly from how far-fetched the material had sounded.

Grimm? Dust? Aura and Semblances?

That all sounded like science-fiction and magic rolled up into one. He groaned, knowing that killing these 'Grimm' would be a lot different than killing other people. Then, he heard someone knocking on his window, and he saw some rich kid, dressed in jeans and a suit-jacket. He also noticed that the kid had three guys with him, all surrounding his car. Now that he thought about, there were a bunch of people looking at his car, but he couldn't blame them.

His car was a beauty, and he made sure that everyone knew that.

He got out of his car, and greeted the person in front of him,

"Hello. See something you like?"

"Yeah I do, what is she?"

"She's a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. Last of her kind now."

The kid whistled, placing a hand on the hood, and then whistled with his other. One of the guys came up behind him, and pulled out a stack of Lien, saying,

"How much for her?"

"She's not for sale."

"Well...she's gonna be in a few minutes."

The kid snapped his fingers, and his goons rushed Jaune, who simply sighed in annoyance. A guy came up from behind, but Jaune elbowed the guy in the nose, he then kneed the man twice in the stomach, before finishing him with an uppercut. The blonde turned around, and saw another running at him, who threw a sluggish punch at Jaune, who deflected the punch. He then kicked the man underneath the chin, and then performed a German-Suplex. As he was on one knee, he punched a man in the groins, before punching the man across the face with two right hooks, finally sweeping the guy off his feet, making the guy land hard on his back.

He heard the sound of metal clicking, and he saw the kid pull out a switchblade, and charged at him. Jaune simply moved to the right, and tripped the kid, making him land on the ground, dropping the knife in the process. Jaune grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and stated,

"Get the hell out of here, boy."

He then shoved him aside, the kid running away with his goons in tow. After dealing with that, Jaune turned around, only to see a guy, dressed in the same suit as the people he fought a bit earlier. He thought that the guy was here for revenge, but he told Jaune,

"Come with me, the boss wants to see you."

The two walked into the club, in which Jaune made an awkward discovery. The staff here, were all dressed like the people he fought. His instincts were telling him to fight, or to run, but if he did, he would be shot on sight without hesitation. So he simply did what he was told, and went inside the boss's office, which was above the dance-floor. As he sat, he was looking at three people; twins and who could only be the boss. The boss seemed to be dressed differently, so did the twins. Speaking of which, he eyed the claws they had on their hands and feet, making him wonder how are they able to fight like so. Then, the boss spoke to him,

"So...you're the kid that took down some of my men?"

"Yeah, I am. How did you find out?"

"One of my guys from that heist managed to escape before the police came. Gave me a description of you."

"So what? Are you gonna kill me?"

"No, I want you to do something for me."

Jaune looked at the boss with a confused look, but said nothing. He noticed that the man turned to the twins, thinking that they were family, and nodded at them both. He showed Jaune a picture of the rich kid he met outside on his Scroll. He leaned in and told him,

"Listen, what I need you to do is...to threaten some guys for me. These people run a club, and the owner's son there is trying to take my girls. He tries to act like a pimp, and it's getting on our nerves, so I need you to go inside, and make sure that he gets the message of staying the hell away from my nieces."

"So...no killing?"

"If possible, but if you have to get your hands dirty, so be it."

"Understood, but I'm going to need something in return..."

The boss simply snapped his fingers, and not only did four guys with guns come in, but the twins got in a fighting stance. The blonde calmly explained himself,

"I know I'm pushing it, but still, I'll need things done before heading to Beacon."

"You training to be a Huntsman? Never-mind, so, what do you want in return?"

"Some Lien, ammo for some of my guns, and some modifications for my ride."

"Who do you think I am? A mechanic? Besides what do you need to mod your car for?"

"It doesn't run on Dust."

Everyone in the room looked at the blonde with shock. They all wondered how his ride was able to function without Dust. Dust is used in everything they have, so how is it that there was a vehicle that didn't run on it? But, the boss simply nodded his head, and told him,

"The ammo and money I can get you, after your job is done. But the car? I know a guy that can take a look."

"Thank you. Best I'll start my job now."

"Hold on, we haven't introduced each other yet. It's Hei Xiong, but people call me Junior."

"If we're friends; it's Jaune. But, if we're professional; the Paladin."

* * *

Later -

It was a short drive from Junior's Club to his rival's club, which was called 'Revelation'. He noticed that the front door was guarded by two men and a long line of people trying to get in, so he wasn't able to get inside through the front. However, he thought about heading around back, and saw that the rear entrance was only guarded by one men, with no one there. Jaune had purposely knocked over a trash can, gaining the attention of the guard, who slowly walked in his direction.

As the man got closer, Jaune picked up the trash lid, and threw it at the man's face, which disorientated him, but Jaune continued in his assault. He grabbed the lid again, this time using it to hit him over the head the same time he knees him in the face. After hiding the unconscious man, Jaune checked the backdoor, and went inside the club, hoping to finish his job before the sun rises.

When he entered the backroom, he was surprised to see that there wasn't as much security in the back than in the front. But, he didn't care for that, as he proceeded to sneak around the back, until he decided that he might find the kid again if he was in the bar. Oddly enough, as he sat down in the bar he was surrounded by women that were older than him, and wanted something from him. They all spoke in a sultry voice, hoping to arouse Jaune,

"Hey there..."

"You got a name?"

"Sorry, _signore_. But maybe another time."

He looked around in the dance-floor, and saw the rich kid again, walking to the second level of this club. Now knowing where he was supposed to be, Jaune ordered a single drink, and brought it with him upstairs. From that point, he was stopped by another guard who stated,

"Second floor is for V.I.P's, only way to get up here is with a pass."

"My mistake."

Internally, Jaune swore as he was denied access, and now had to find a person that had a pass. Conveniently, he saw a man with something in his hands, which just happened to be a pass. Knowing what he had to do, he walked up to the man, and 'accidentally' knocked into the man, spilling the drink in his hands all over the man in the suit. He began to apologize, while grabbing the pass from his pockets,

"Oh I-I am so sorry!"

"Just get out of here, fucker!"

As the man shoved him aside, Jaune immediately went to the dance-floor, and waited for the guards to change shifts. While he waited, a bunch of women came over and tried to make him dance with them. He declined, and saw that the guard had finally left his post, a new guard taking his place. Jaune made his way to the second floor, showing him the stolen pass.

The second-floor appeared to be more luxurious than the first-floor, and that was when Jaune finally met the kid that tried to take his car. Junior wasn't lying when he said that the kid tried to be a pimp. Apart from the getup, he literally glasses that seemed over the top, and he already had a girl with him, probably thought that the more women he had the cooler he looked. It only made him look pathetic, and Jaune knew, and killed, a lot of rich kids that thought they could get away with anything.

If the kid was a girl instead, then things would've made things easier, being suave, some well-said compliments, and the two would be in a private room, and Jaune would finish his job at this point. But, since the target was a man, who already seen him, it would be hard trying to get close to him. So there was only one place left that could help Jaune in this situation.

The restroom.

He went inside, and waited in one of the stalls, seeing that he was the only one in there apparently. He waited for a couple of minutes, and then he heard the doors opening, in which he heard the voice of that kid. He was complaining,

"Damn blonde...makes a fool out of me."

 _You don't need help with that._

"Next time I see that son of a bitch. He's dead, and I'm taking his ride."

 _I'm gonna kick the shit out of you for insulting my mother. And no one, NO ONE, takes my ride._

Jaune heard the kid removing his personal Scroll, and began to call someone. After three rings, the person he was calling finally answered him. He said,

"Hey, Junior! Lucas Marengo here."

 _Marengo? What, like the color?_

"Finally decided to give me your nieces, those fine pieces of ass, to me?"

 _Mio Dio, quale maiale._

"Still declining, huh? Let me be clear, I am - wait. What?"

From that little conversation, it seemed like Junior wanted to make this 'Lucas' person want to know that he's no longer in control. He said,

"Oh, you have someone to make sure I stop? And why tell me?"

"It's because I'm already here, Lucas."

Jaune then revealed himself from the stall, his appearance made Lucas widen his eyes in realization and in shock. Immediately wanting to get this over with, Jaune tackled Lucas, making his body hit the wall, before punching him across the face twice. Not letting him go so easily, he placed one of his arms behind his back, and then threw him into the restroom mirror. As shards of glass broke, the boy tried to grab one of them, but was dragged away, as Jaune kneed him in the stomach, before body-slamming him onto one of the sinks. The blonde kicked open one of the stalls, and dumped Lucas's head in the toilet, not letting him go up for air, watching him nearly drown.

After a few minutes, he removed the kid's head from the toilet, and threw him onto the ground, pulling out his dagger, placing it at his throat. As Lucas looked at him with fearful eyes, he told him,

"Alright, Lucas, Junior wants you to stop harassing his girls, and I can understand why. So do us all a favor; and get the Hell away from them?"

"G-got it!"

"Good, now be quiet."

He knocked him out with the butt of his dagger, and then dragged him back to the stall. As he closed the door of the stall, the restroom door opened, and in came a random civilian, who looked at Jaune with an odd-look, that changed into fear when Jaune pulled out his dagger again. When he left the restroom, he was about to leave the club, but soon saw the girl that Lucas was with, and at first she seemed to be happy, but now, she seemed miserable.

The closer Jaune looked at her, she seemed to be around his age, with silver hair and cyan eyes that were behind half-rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a simple black dress, with gray stockings and black heels. From the looks of it, she looked like she didn't want to be here at all. Feeling bad for her, Jaune decided to talk to her for a bit. He introduced himself,

"Mind if I sit here?"

"S-sure. Got a name...?"

"Jaune Arc. And you, Ms...?"

"Sylvia Taupe."

"Nice to - "

"Just stop."

The girl simply rose her hand in the air, then pinched the bridge of her nose with her other hand. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Jaune asked her,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're trying to flirt with me, make think you're nice and all, but you just want me to get inside your pants."

"What?! No, I would never - "

"That's how Lucas did it, just sweet-talked me enough, and next thing I knew, I'm pretty much a trophy for him to show off."

"How would you react if I just kicked the shit out of him?"

Sylvia looked at Jaune with a shocked expression, before breaking into small laughter. She managed to say,

"Yeah, I would be pretty happy, and if I'm lucky, get as far away from him as possible."

"Then let's go."

He stood up, and offered her a hand, telling her,

"You deserve so much better than him, Sylvia. You don't have to stay here. I can show you a place that Lucas won't set foot in again."

"Jaune...I - "

"I'm not trying to flirt with you, I just want to help you."

From the sincerity of his voice, Sylvia held onto Jaune's hand, and next thing the blonde knew, she was clinging onto his arm, saying,

"Let's get out of this shit-hole!"

"Agreed."

* * *

Back at Junior's -

As soon as the two went inside the club, Jaune saw the man who employed him, and shouted,

"Hey Junior! It's done!"

Junior smiled at the news he heard, and told his nieces that Lucas wouldn't be a problem anymore. When Jaune and Sylvia sat in the bar, the two were handed drinks, which were on the house by Junior. The man said to him,

"You can stay the night here, the Lien and ammo for your weapons will be in the room, and my friend is taking a look at your ride as we speak. It's a shame you're leaving."

"I know. But, I'm just trying to make something out of my life."

"True, this club, and my girls, is everything to me. I'm just glad that place was fixed after she came here..."

"By the way, meet Sylvia Taupe. Mind if she stays here for awhile?"

"Depends, what can she do?"

That was when Sylvia joined the conversation, stating,

"I can offer you some information that can AND will shut down 'Revelation'."

"Welcome aboard!"

Jaune could only smile at how instantly Junior welcomed Sylvia. That was when he felt someone grabbing onto him from both sides. He noticed that it was Junior's nieces, clinging onto him. The one in a red dress, and with claws on her introduced herself, then the one in a white dress with claws on her heels did as well.

"I'm Miltiades Malachite, call me Miltia."

"And I'm her sister, Melanie."

"The name's Jaune Arc."

"It's a total shame that you aren't staying."

"Yeah...it's not often we get to hang out with people our own age."

"I'm sorry, but, maybe I'll visit."

"Promise?"

"Of course, after all, Arcs never go back on their word."

Jaune then flashed them a smile, which caused the two twins to blush suddenly, hoping to pass it off from the alcohol. However, that only made Sylvia feel a twinge of jealousy, which caused her to hug Jaune from behind, whining as if she was drunk,

"What about me...?"

"Yes, I'll visit you as well."

"Well...here's a little something for the road."

She then leaned in, but was interrupted by the Malachite twins. The two had tightened their grip on his arms, saying,

"Jaune is busy at the moment."

"Yeah, he'll be dancing with me."

"Hey! Melanie, he's going to dance with me first!"

"If you two have forgotten, I'm here too, and I want to dance with him before he leaves."

Then, Jaune now literally had three girls fighting for him, and he barely did anything. Yet again, was telling some perverted boy to stay away from them, and helping a girl to leave said pervert considered 'barely'? Getting side-tracked, he looked to Junior, and asked,

"Could you help here?"

"Oh come on, Jaune! You pretty much earn this!"

After hearing his name come out of Junior's name, he pretty much knew the relationship he had with the club-owner. But now, he was being pulled from three different directions, saying,

"Seriously, help!"

* * *

 **AN: And that was the second chapter of this story!**

 **I'll continue making the story, and right now, Jaune will now head to Beacon Academy next chapter! So yes, Jaune has become friends with Junior, and has made some lady friends as well.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of 'The Assassin Known as Paladin'! This chapter will only be based around the night before Initiation, so the final chapter will be the Initiation afterwards, and then Arc of Warfare is up next.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your support, and I still need some improvement when it comes to the small details of the plot. So yeah, I still expect some really great things from this story, and I really wonder what direction this story will go. In this chapter, Jaune will meet all of Team RWBY, before they even become Team RWBY, not only that, but he will also meet his future team; Team JNPR! He will make friends, potential enemies.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so time to start this chapter.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In the Airship -

Back when Jaune was a kid, he used to get motion-sickness all the time, oddly enough, his family also used to get motion-sickness as well. Luckily, Jaune was able to get some medication for that motion-sickness, otherwise he'd be vomiting everywhere. Last night at Junior's Club was practically a massive headache, due to how both Malachite twins and Sylvia had constantly tried to get in his room, and in his bed as well, needless to say Jaune kept on waking up to the sound of fighting. And the morning of him leaving was also a massive headache, as the three girls also fought for kissing him goodbye, not noticing that Jaune immediately went to his car, already modified to run on Dust.

With his car stored in the cargo-area, the blonde was among the other soon-to-be students of the academy. Needless to say, he felt like he was the only normal looking individual in this entire airship, which kinda shocked him when he got on it. He was looking at people with different colored hair and unique eye colors, and there was the occasional person with animal appendages. As it turns out, this planet had beings, called Faunus, who live alongside Humans, and they all follow this weird tradition were they're named after colors.

It was kinda interesting, but still, it made Jaune feel out of place.

Right now, the young assassin was leaning against one of the walls, trying to get some sleep before they landed. However, just because Jaune was asleep, doesn't make him any less dangerous than he already is. He suddenly snapped his eyes open, and saw someone with one of his pistols. He kicked the gun into the air, and grabbed when it came back down, aiming it at the person that tried to steal from him. However, as he got a clearer look at the thief, his eyes widened.

It was Ruby!

She was currently standing in front of him, eyes wide, and her hands were in the air, surrendering when Jaune aimed his gun at her. He holstered his pistol, and asked her,

"Ruby, why were you trying to steal from me?"

"I wasn't stealing! I was just...curious."

"Elaborate, please."

"It's like this..."

* * *

 _Few minutes prior -_

 _"Oh I can't believe my baby sister coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"_

 _"Please stop..."_

 _Ever since Ruby told her family that she would be moved to study at Beacon Academy, she was given two different reactions. Her father, seemed to be concerned, saying to her if studying there was a good idea. Beacon was an elite Academy, so he thought it may seem a little too much for his youngest daughter, but he was the only one that though of it like that. Her sister, on the other hand, was ecstatic, telling her that it was a good idea for her to study at Beacon._

 _Ruby was currently being smothered by her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. She was buxom blonde with lilac eyes, dressed in a puffy jacket, black short-shorts, and golden bracelets on her wrists. It was needless to say that she was stunning, even for her age. She tried to cheer Ruby up, saying,_

 _"You're going to be the bee's-knees!"_

 _"I don't want to be the bee's-knees. I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees..."_

 _"What's wrong sis? I thought you were excited to be here."_

 _"I am...it's just, I moved TWO years ahead. I don't want people to think that I'm special..."_

 _"But you are special..."_

 _Just as the two sisters were about to have a touching moment, a hologram appeared behind them, the figure was Glynda Goodwitch. Confused by who she was, Yang asked,_

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"You are among the privileged few, who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."_

 _The hologram disappeared, letting Ruby and Yang get a clear view of Beacon Academy. The giant academy was grande, and a sight to behold, as it was on the cliff-side of the Emerald Forest. Ruby smiled warmly, as her sister wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She said,_

 _"I guess home's not too far after all..."_

 _"Beacon's our home now."_

 _The two sisters then heard snoring coming behind them, making them turn around to the source of it. Yang saw a blonde boy her age, sleeping with a fedora on his head, and she had a smile on her face, seeing at how well-dressed this boy seemed to be, reminding her of a gangster. She was about to move, but Ruby said,_

 _"Oh, it's Jaune."_

 _"Wait. You know that guy?"_

 _"Yeah, he and I met back when Torchwick tried to rob the shop."_

 _She then moved towards him, with Yang internally cheering her sister on for her boldness, but then noticed that Ruby was gawking at his pistols instead. She could only sigh, knowing that some things never change, then she saw it. As Ruby cautiously pulled out one of his pistols, gawking at how it was designed, Jaune opened his eyes, kicking the gun out of her hands, grabbed it in mid-air, and aimed it at her, getting a startled yelp from the Rose._

 _That was when Yang went into 'big-sister' mode._

* * *

Third P.O.V -

As Jaune comprehended what he just heard, he mentally scolded himself for nearly killing his only 'acquaintance' on this planet. He wanted to say 'friend', but he really wondered if their first meet was exceptional. His mind then wandered about, wondering what would've happened if he was somehow apart of that heist, but then he realized something from her story. He said,

"Wait, you have a - "

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

At that moment, a hand came up to Jaune's throat, choking the life out of him, as he was now face to face with Yang. He was at first confused, hearing that somehow these two, Goldilocks if she was a tomboy and Gothic Lolita Red Hiding Hood, were related. But the rational side of his brain was telling him that they could be half-siblings, but he wasn't able to ponder deeper on the thought as he still being choked. He could hear the two shouting,

"I'M GONNA - "

"YANG! STOP, HE'S A FRIEND!"

After a few moments, Yang dropped Jaune, who slowly breathed in and out, slightly coughing as he did so. Ruby was hitting her sister in the arm, telling her to apologize to him, but Jaune rose his hand up, silencing Ruby as her attention went to Jaune. She was saying,

"Oh man, I am SO sorry, Jaune! I didn't know that - "

"Ruby, it's okay."

He then stood up, fixing himself, and returned his gaze to the female blonde, who was still glaring at him, her eyes for reason red, even though they were supposed to be lilac. Then, he bowed in front of the girl, surprising both girls. True, while Ruby was the one that took his gun, it was Jaune that reacted as so. His grandfather told him that he must be courteous to those, men and women, adult or child, even those that were at fault. He began to apologize,

"I would like to apologize for my actions. It's just...I was surprised, that's all. I would like for us to start over again, as friends, not enemies."

His small speech surprised the girls even more, but Ruby nudged her sister a bit, telling her to introduce herself. Yang, who somehow seemed to lose all anger in her, and her eyes back to original color, held out her hand, introducing herself,

"Nice to meet ya! Name's Yang Xiao Long."

Jaune grabbed her hand, but he did not shake it. Instead, he kissed it, shocking the buxom blonde, making her go red in the face. He said,

" _C'est sympa de vous rencontrer,_ I am Jaune Arc, _Madame_ Xiao Long."

"O-oh well, i-it's nice to meet o-one of Ruby's - "

"Wait a minute! Why do you sound different then we spoke?"

As Ruby was asking Jaune why he is speaking differently, more so when they last spoke, Yang was having a meltdown inside her head. She couldn't understand why she was acting as such. When it came to affection and things like that, it was always Yang that made people flustered. Yet somehow, Jaune, a guy she only knew for a few minutes, has been able to get her to blush faster than her sister's speed Semblance. Then, she heard Jaune ask Ruby in a teasing tone,

"Oh? Do you miss calling you _mia Rosa?_ "

"W-what?! N-no, I was just - "

"It's okay, Ruby, let;s get going now."

After that, the three individuals then left the airship, looking at their new school.

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V -

As we got off the airship, I began to notice something about each of the people here, apart from their appearances. I noticed the weapons they had, how each one seemed to be different, complicated, yet it complimented their user as well. I somewhat felt inadequate, due to how my weapons might not be enough when I finally encounter the 'Grimm'. As I was training to be an assassin, I was told by my grandfather that our equipment must be maintained at all times, because they are like us.

At first, I didn't knew what he meant that day. But, as my reputation as the 'Paladin' grew, the more I began to understand. Both Vita and _Morte_ was something of a wedding gift for my parents, but since their death, I used them as a form of poetic justice. I treated those two weapons as if they were actual people, so I have grown quite attached to them.

But still, I couldn't help but be impressed by these weapons.

Ruby however...

"Oh my gosh! Guys, that guy has a collapsible staff, and she has a fire sword!"

Both me and Yang had to pull on her cape to bring her back to reality. I'm still surprised at how much love, or desire, Ruby has when it comes to weaponry. Then again, I saw her use a scythe that was somehow an anti-material rifle as well. So I figured that she would be contempt with her own weapon, but as it turns out, she's just really into weapons. Then I heard her say,

"I like Crescent Rose, but seeing new weapons is like meeting people...only better."

First, she named the weapon? True, my pistols have names, but they were more of a representation of how I literally hold both 'Life' and 'Death' in my hands. Then I heard Yang ask,

"But what would you do when meeting new people?"

"Why would I meet people when I have you guys?"

Yang seemed to nervous, and then she ran off with people, I believe were to be her friends that went to Beacon as well. As she ran, she left Ruby to be dazed, stumbling about before she accidentally tripped over a bunch of white suitcases. As I was about to help her, I see another girl our age, this time she was dressed in a white dress, white heels, with a rapier was strapped to her side, walking towards Ruby. The more I gazed at her, I noticed that everything about her was white.

Pale skin. Pale-blue eyes. White hair, that is tied into a sideways ponytail. I then noticed that she had a scar over one of her eyes. She shouted,

"What are you doing?!"

"Uh...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

As I heard her say that, the gears in my head started to turn, so I proceeded to look over the pale girl's shoulder, seeing that Dust, the crystals I had, was inside that suitcase. She then stated,

"This Dust is mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

Then I realized who was talking right now. This was Weiss Schnee, from my Scroll, I began to read up on Dust, where the largest supplier of it was none other than the Schnee Dust Company. She was the heiress, despite being the middle-child in the family. I didn't need info, or evidence, to know that she is one of 'those' people.

The rich and arrogant.

But, if she wanted to be a Huntress, why did she go to Beacon, rather than Atlas? Out of the four kingdoms: Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas, why choose here; rather than her home Kingdom.

She then grabbed a tube of powdered Dust, and began to shake it in front of Ruby, whose nose began to twitch.

"Are you brain-dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!"

"Uhhh..."

"Are you even - "

But, as Ruby was about to sneeze, I suddenly tackled Weiss to the ground, just in time before an explosion of elements went off. The vial of Dust was thrown out of her hands, being thrown somewhere else as I tackled the heiress. At that moment, I looked at Weiss, only to get slapped across the face, only to be yelled at,

"Get off of me you brute! This is what I was talking about!"

"I am really sorry!"

"You dolt! Why are you even here? Aren't you a little young? This isn't your ordinary combat school, this is more than just sparring and practice! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

Okay. I had enough with this -

"Bitch! I saved your life, yet you dare to hit ME!? Not only that, but if you're going on and on about proper Dust handling, than you better practice what you're preaching!"

Her anger shifted from Ruby, to me, her face contorted into that of offense and anger. She sputtered,

"W-what did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

Before any of us could do something, a new voice spoke to us. We turned around, and saw a black-haired girl with amber eyes, dressed in a mixture of black, white, and the occasional purple. What truly stood out for me, was the bow, every now and then, that piece of cloth would twitch, something that seemed impossible. She spoke,

"She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant."

And then I saw her eyes. While they showed interest, I saw something beyond them.

Hostility. Fear. Change.

Who was she?

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Wait. How does she know that kind of information?

Weiss simply sputtered in anger and shock, at how another stranger was insulting her family and business. Unable to speak, she angrily walked away from the three people there. Ruby stood there, before saying,

"I'll make this up to you!"

"Don't Ruby, she's not worth it..."

"Jaune...Anyway, what's your - "

The girl in black then walked away from the two as well, only leaving me and Ruby there. I could only look at her still with mild interest, while Ruby sighed in defeat and landed flat on her back. She laid there for a few moments before I grabbed her by the hand, and picked her up, saying,

"You can't give up, after one mistake."

"So far, I only have you, that rich girl pretty much hates me, and that other girl just blew me off!"

"Then who cares about those two? There are other people in this academy! You just have to find them."

I then added,

"So let's go...Crater-Face."

"Jaune!"

* * *

Third P.O.V -

The two then walked around campus, hoping that they would find the amphitheater, but hardly spoke. This was technically there second time meeting each other, but after the night they had, it was hard trying to think of a conversation starter. However, Ruby thought of something that might be a good conversation. She unfolded Crescent Rose, stabbing it into the ground, and told Jaune,

"So...I have this."

"Oh yeah, this is your scythe from last night, right?"

"That's right! Her name is Crescent Rose, and it's also a gun. So what do you have?"

Jaune looked at her, ended up to regret doing so from the look she was giving him. It was hard not to say 'no' to her, so he sighed and pulled out his HK416, and handed it to Ruby, who was already examining the weapon, aiming down the sights and what not. He said,

"That there is my rifle, and probably my only weapon for mid-range combat. Then there's my revolver."

He went down on one knee, and pulled out his 38 Special, also handing it to Ruby, who returned the rifle and began to spin the cylinder of his hidden weapon. As he given back his revolver, he pulled out the dagger, and told the young reaper,

"The dagger is kinda like a heirloom from my family."

"Is that why there's an insignia on the hilt?"

"Exactly."

Finally, Jaune pulled out his dual 1911's, the weapons that Ruby only seen him use. Out of all the weapons he had, his pistols were the only ones that interested him the most. She both aimed down the sights of each pistol, examining them, and looked at the engravings on the slides. She asked him,

"What do these words mean?"

"The black gun is 'Death' and the white gun is 'Life'. Dark meanings, true, but that was how they were made."

"Also, is there anything else your weapons can do?"

"Sorry, but their only able to shoot and stab. That's all."

"But isn't that a lot of weight to carry?"

"Says the girl that has a giant scythe on her lower-back."

Said-girl simply stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who laughed a bit. As they continued to walk, Jaune realized something, and asked Ruby,

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Wait. I was following you!"

" _Merda!_ "

* * *

At the Amphitheater -

After a few minutes of running in a random direction, the duo finally made it to their destination. Jaune made a mental note to get a map of this academy later on. Surprisingly, the two haven't missed anything, even the presentation hasn't started yet. Ruby noticed her sister was waving at her, saving a seat for her, she was about to bring Jaune with her, but the blonde stopped her. He wanted to meet others around here, telling her not to wait for him. She seemed skeptical at first, asking him,

"Are you sure, Jaune?"

"Yes, I'll just go around, talk to people, then I'll join you later on."

"Okay then, see ya later then!"

As she left to join her sister, he began to look around the room, noticing that there were a few people were looking at him, most of them being girls. The others were guys, but they were belittling him instead. He noticed that some of the guys there were dressed as if they were in knights, soldiers, some even had armor over normal clothing. He looked down on his own attire, and began to understand why they were looking at him like that, and agreed to what they were thinking. Jaune was trained to kill other people, so he had to dress normally, or in his case, formal, so he wouldn't give himself away instantly, so that made people think he wasn't ready to take on Grimm.

But he ignored those looks, and noticed someone looking at him discreetly. He turned around, and saw a girl with vibrant red hair, emerald eyes, dressed as if she was a female Spartan. She realized that she was caught staring at him, making her to blush violently, and hid herself among the crowd. He had a small interest in her, but continued to look at other people.

Four guys, or in this case three, were all dressed similarly.

A boy, that seemed to have a Chinese heritage, had a ginger-haired girl clinging onto his arm.

The Schnee heiress pointing at him -

Wait. What was that?

Jaune noticed was pointing at him, saying in a sarcastic tone,

"...like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!"

The last Arc was offended by that, walking over there, and said with a shit-eating grin,

"Did you miss me, small, bland, and flat?"

"Excuse me?!"

The blonde and platinum-haired people stared at one another, the former still grinning while the latter was glaring at him. The two sisters were both watching in what would end up being a fight between the two. Ruby wanted to break the two apart, but Yang wanted to see where this would go. However, before the two would do anything, they all heard someone clearing their voice, and realized that it was none other than Ozpin, about to give his speech. He said,

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the headmaster finished his speech, Jaune noticed that Yang had a frown on her face, mostly due to the 'wasted energy' portion of the speech. But, some of the people around him had a look similar to the female blonde, and he mentally sighed. Even though he isn't from this world, he at least tries to understand what the Headmaster is trying to say. And he was agreeing with what Ozpin told them all, even if he might be the only person that understood his message.

It is up to them to take the knowledge they gain from this Academy, and make something out of it.

When he stepped down from the stage, the Headmistress went on stage, telling them,

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. Your dismissed."

As everyone began to disperse, Yang looked at her sister, telling her what was in her mind,

"He seemed kind of...off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"He may seem like that to you, but he was just telling us it as it is."

* * *

In the Ballroom -

Jaune entered the Ballroom, dressed in navy-blue sweatpants and a simple white shirt. Believe it or not, he used to wear a blue onesie, he still remembered being smother by his older sisters and mother, all the while his younger sisters and dad were silently laughing in the background. However, he began to regret wearing a short-sleeved shirt, mainly because it showed off his muscles, and half of the tattoos he had on his arms, which made some people look at him oddly.

He then moved to where the boy and girl he saw earlier that day, and asked them,

"Is it okay if I sleep here?"

"Sure."

"Okay! Nice to meet you! I'm Nora, and this Ren! And we've been together for a long time. And when I mean together, not like together-together, I mean - "

"It's okay, Nora, right? I'm not trying to pry into your personal lives, just wanted to greet myself. It's what my mom used to say: _Les étrangers ne sont que des amis que vous ne connaissez pas encore._ "

He stated mother's infamous quote, the same quote she said when she first met her husband. Oddly enough, the two were friends for a really long time, so when they suddenly slept together one night, it seemed out of the blue to be suddenly in love.

He sometimes questioned what his parents were thinking.

But, he noticed the odd looks he got from the two, and realized that he spoke in French suddenly. He explained,

"It means; 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

"Oh. That's a nice saying. Though, there is something that's bothering - "

"What was that weird language?"

"Nora! You can't just - "

"It's okay, and to answer your question, it's French."

"I apologize, but I never heard a language like that."

"If we meet again, then I'll explain it to you. So is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"What about your tattoos? And where can I - "

"No tattoos, Nora..."

Anyways, those two and others around him were all looking at him, wondering what the tattoos he had look like. Knowing that people won't stop pestering about it, he decided to remove his shirt, and revealed his tattoos. Apart from the tattoos on his arms, he had one on his back as well, and he had the Arc insignia over where his heart should be. The tattoo on his right arm was a very detailed Paladin, with his sword in front of him. His other arm had the Grim Reaper, the scythe behind his head, standing over multiple skulls. The one on his back was a phrase, was in a different language, it read;

 _Semper Ad Meliora._

"The Paladin, he who holds up the law and defends people. The Grim Reaper, he who takes the souls of humans. And ' _Semper Ad Meliora_ '; it means ''Always Towards Better Things."

He then placed his shirt back on, telling both Ren and Nora that he was going to sleep. As he did, he did not see the looks of Ruby, Weiss, the girl they met earlier, Blake, and Yang. The sisters were both red in the face, with Yang having a slight nosebleed from seeing him shirtless. Weiss found him nothing more but more of a criminal now, and she was suspicious of his speech, and the phrase on his back. She turned to Blake, thinking that she would agree with her, but face-palmed as she was very red, thinking 'impure' thoughts about Jaune.

However, there was also the girl that was caught looking at Jaune.

She had become very interested in him.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the third chapter of the story.**

 **I have nothing to say, just prepare for the Initiation.**

 **See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, and this is now the fourth chapter of my story! Now that I have uploaded four chapters to this story, I can finally add more chapters to my other stories.**

 **Also, I am considering on making two more RWBY stories, one a full story, the other a short skit.**

 **This chapter will mainly be about the Initiation, so it'll be pretty much the same, except Jaune would actually be useful in this chapter. Honestly, he would be somewhat ineffective against the Grimm, but can still fight better than his canon-self.**

 **I don't have anything else to say, so time to continue the story.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In the morning -

As Jaune woke, he was looking at the ceiling of the Ballroom, slowly getting up. He looked around him, and noticed that the people he talked to last night, Ren and Nora, were cuddling, with Nora having a small smile on her face, as did Ren. Slowly, Jaune himself felt a small smile on his face as well, actually hoping that the two would get, as Nora would say, 'together-together'. If the things he read about this planet was true, then it would be nice to be happy before things get worse. He noticed that everyone else was still asleep, remembering that he always woke up at the crack of dawn, mainly to check on his equipment, and to do a short workout session as well.

He went into the locker-room, noticing the girl from before, doing a work-out session as well. She was dressed in the sleep-wear she had last night, black pair of shorts and a red tank-top. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, her eyes closed as she worked on her body. He looked at her for a few moments, until she realized that someone was watching her, she turned around and met Jaune, who simply told her,

"This seems oddly familiar..."

She realized who he was, and began to apologize,

"You're the...I'm sorry for - "

"It's alright, you were just curious after all."

He then started to do push-ups in the locker-room, removing his shirt as he did so. The girl blushed again after seeing his muscles and tattoos a second time. He began to do push-ups for a few minutes, with the girl doing her own thing as well. Jaune sighed, stopping what he was doing, and talked to the girl, introducing himself,

"Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you...?"

"O-oh! M-my name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"It's a beautiful name."

The girl now named Pyrrha couldn't help but blush at the compliment, especially when it came from a teenage boy her age, that was also shirtless, with no one around them. Slowly, the two sat next each other, and began to have a conversation with one another.

"So where are you from, Pyrrha?"

"I came from Mistral. And you, Jaune?"

"You could say I lived somewhere in Mistral, but in the lower-class of society."

When Jaune looked at the map of Remnant, he found it bizarre that the continents were shaped as such. But, if he was to live in this world, he would need a backstory, and decided to originate from Mistral, due to how it's location was that of Europe. She asked,

"So...do you have any family back in Mistral?"

"Oh...I don't have family anymore..."

"Oh my - ! Jaune, I am so sorry, I - "

"Pyrrha. It's okay, they're dead for ten years or so. I had a lot of time to mourn for them."

"Still, I shouldn't have brought that up."

The two then talked about random things, things that were small facts about one another. The two seemed to be talking for a long time, but they didn't care for a bit, they were learning a lot about each other. But, it turns out that they were they talking to each other for nearly an hour or so, the time that people began to wake up, getting ready for the upcoming day. The two then stood up, walking away, getting ready themselves for Initiation.

Jaune was already dressed in his attire, all he needed was his weapons and he would be set for the Initiation. However, he was currently in the process of finding his locker full of weapons, walking around the room until he noticed that it was in between two girls talking to each other. He recognized the two as Weiss and Pyrrha, both already dressed in their combat gear, their weapons already by their sides. Jaune felt uncertainty when he saw the creepy smile on Weiss's face. But, if being an assassin for the criminal underworld taught him, it was how people like Weiss would usually go for befriend powerful allies, so that meant that Pyrrha was stronger than she looked.

How come she never mentioned that she was strong?

He strolled up to them, and said,

"Hey ladies, what are you talking about?"

"You again!"

"Hello, Jaune!"

"Hey, Pyrrha."

Weiss looked at the two, confused at how these two somehow knew each other. Then she realized something else, it was how they spoke to each other. They spoke as if they knew each other, like they were friends, but that was impossible. Pyrrha Nikos was Pyrrha Nikos, so how or why, would she know someone as like Jaune? She looked at the blonde, asking him,

"Do you have any idea who she is?"

"She's Pyrrha Nikos, right?"

"Hello again!"

"Of course she is! She graduated top of her class in Sanctum!"

"She must be smart."

"Thank you."

"She won the Mistral Region Tournament, four times in a row!"

"Impressive."

"Thank you again."

"She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!"

"That...sounds incredible unhealthy."

"It is."

Weiss sighed in exasperation, saying,

"Are you understanding what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Pyrrha is practically famous, and I don't care."

"What?"

Both girls were shocked at how Jaune was taking in all this information. When people usually hear about the 'Invincible Girl' they would instantly become fans of her, but Jaune was something else. He really didn't care who she was, which was first, considering that he also 'lived' in the same Kingdom as herself. The blonde opened his locker, retrieving his guns and dagger, placing back on his body, the conversation the three had was still going. He stated,

"This is a school. So pretty much, who we are, what we have, and where come from all means nothing. I don't care if she is considered famous, she's just like everyone else in this school, like you and me, Schnee."

"We're nothing alike."

"Inside this school we are."

He closed his locker, leaving the two girls, but he looked back, and told Weiss,

"Also, if you can fight in heels, then I'm sure I can also fight in a suit."

Then he left the locker-room.

* * *

In the Cliff-side -

Jaune, alongside the other initiates, was standing outside the Emerald Forest, with Ozpin and Goodwitch in front of them. He noticed that they were all standing on some sort of platform, but the platform seemed to have a function to it, but he didn;t knew what it was. He was standing next to Ruby and Yang, the former looking nervous, while the latter was the complete opposite. Jaune himself was slightly nervous, but he needed to keep his mind focused on what was to come.

The Headmaster told them,

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Jaune noticed that most of the people nodded their heads, but he was thinking of something different. He felt like he didn't belong with these people, but he promised his grandfather that he would leave the life of an assassin behind. He heard Goodwitch saying,

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhh..."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

He heard Ruby whine a little about the partners. Now that he thought about it, he was never a 'team-player' when he was an assassin. He always did assignments by himself, even those that required more than one guy to do the job. But his reputation became bigger with every assignment he completed. So it was going to be hard adapting to be 'partners', let alone a 'team' with others. He then began to think up of the potential people he considered to be a 'partner'.

So far, he only had two people that came into mind; Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren.

Pyrrha was self-explanatory, for she was the only person that he seemed to be familiar with the most. Not only that, but if she was as skilled as people claim her to be, then it would useful to have her train him when dealing with Grimm. His second option was Ren, he seemed to be more of a 'calm and reasonable' person than Nora, so if he was to reveal everything about his former life, he would expect Ren to try and understand why he made such choices.

That, and out of every person he met, Ren was like the only other guy he befriended.

Anyways, he heard Ozpin saying,

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAAAT!?"

After hearing what was glass shattering, Jaune felt his jaw drop when he heard how partners were decided. If partners were going to be decided, then he was screwed if he was being paired up with someone that he doesn't know. It was completely bizarre way of paring people up, but if he had to look at it from the view of Ozpin, he could understand why he would do so. They would not get a choice in who they partner up with, so in order to survive this, they have to put away their differences and work together.

But people are hard to change who they are.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

The blonde silently prayed, hoping that he won't die in this Initiation. As he did, he heard mechanical noises, as if something was happening next to him. He turned to his left, and noticed that people were literally being thrown in the Emerald Forest. He looked down on the platform below his feet, and realized that they were launch-pads. The blonde looked at Ozpin, who had a smirk, and told him,

"You mother - "

Finally, he was thrown into the air, swearing in every language he knew, not caring if anyone heard him.

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V -

I began to regret accepting the deal Ozpin gave me, because I would've been fine with what other alternatives I had. How was throwing minors considered legal in this planet, I mean, true it's to train people to kill Grimm and all, but this is ridiculous! I was still screaming in every language, all I can see before my death was the shit-eating grin that was on his face. As I was about to hit the trees, and probably die upon contact, I felt something hit the back of my collar.

I looked up, and saw a red-and-gold spear lodged deep into the wood. As I tried to remove the spear, I realized that there were footsteps coming closer to me, and I began to shout to gain their attention.

Then I saw Weiss Schnee herself walking out of some bushes, I stopped shouting. The two of us looked at each other for a few moments, before I swore once again, this time Weiss heard me clearly, knowing what I was exactly saying. She then said,

"I'm actually glad that the dolt found me first."

"Oh thank you Lord, you didn't partner me up with Weiss."

As she then walked back into the bushes she came out of, I heard the distinct voice of Ruby, who I then felt sorry for. I went back to trying to removing the spear, until I hear footsteps coming near me again, I looked down, and I see Pyrrha. When I realized that she was there, my brain began to slowly connect the pieces together. She was one who threw the spear, and that meant she was also my partner, I was mentally celebrating that I could actually work with someone I like.

She then asked me, a playful smirk on her face,

"Do you need a hand?"

"Does it look like I need one, partner?"

* * *

Third P.O.V -

The two partners, both equipped with their respective weapons, were walking through the bushes when Jaune heard something. He turned his head to the direction of the sounds, and turned to his partner. He said to her,

"Gunfire. The others are fighting."

"Then let's find them and help."

As the two continued their walk, Jaune couldn't help but feel concerned. True that the gunfire meant that the other initiates are facing Grimm, but just because they're capable doesn't mean they can handle whatever this forest throws at them. Especially when both Ruby and Weiss are currently partnered with each other. The two are polar-opposites, so there will be friction between the two, and they would probably be too busy fighting each other rather than the Grimm. As he was busy in his thoughts, he didn't notice the branch that was about to hit him in the face.

It hit him in the face. He felt a cut across his cheek, and swore,

"Son of a bitch!"

"Jaune! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, it's just a scratch."

"Why didn't you use your Aura?"

Shit. Jaune mentally berated himself, forgetting to remember to get his Aura unlocked. As he read more about the term, he couldn't help but wonder how such a thing was possible. While every living thing, except Grimm, had a soul, how was the soul also able to protect them. It was a concept that made him skeptical, but it was still essential when becoming a Huntsman, and he was immediately called out by it, and by his own partner no less.

"You see...my Aura was never unlocked."

"What? Why?"

"I'm the last of my family, remember?"

This time, he wasn't acting or anything, he literally told her the actual truth about his family. He said it with a sad smile, which made Pyrrha widen her eyes, remembering that Jaune did tell her that his family was no longer with them. She said,

"I'm sorry, Jaune...but, if you want, I can unlock it for you."

"Really?"

She simply nodded, and placed both hands on his head, making blush slightly at the sudden action, but thought of it as some sort of ritual. She then spoke, or chanted,

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. "

Jaune felt the cut on his cheek disappear, and felt some sort of warmth surrounding him. White light was surrounding his entire body, and he noticed that Pyrrha was stumbling slightly, which made him ask her in a concerned tone,

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's just I used my Aura to unlock yours. In all honesty, you have a lot of Aura."

* * *

While the initiates were doing their thing in the Emerald Forest, the teachers were on the cliff, watching their progress. So far most of them were doing good, some fairing better than others, but it was the partners that interested them the most. It wasn't odd for opposites to be partnered up, it was just odd for them when they noticed both Jaune and Pyrrha partnering up together. Goodwitch looked at the two on her tablet, saying,

"It's odd, how a young lady as Ms. Nikos has partnered up with Mr. Arc."

"How so, Glynda?"

"Apart from the fact that the two came from different planets, there is also their backgrounds."

"A girl taught to protect, a boy taught to kill. She has family, while he does not. But, there is one thing that makes them similar."

"How so, Headmaster?"

"They both worked hard to get where they are now. More so than the others this year."

"True, anyways, at their current pace, they will be heading temple in a few minutes."

But before she could change the subject, heading back into her work, she realized something. She turned to her boss, and asked him,

"By the way, what are the relics for this year?"

The white-haired huntsman stayed silent, watching as a certain pair caught his interest.

* * *

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were currently standing outside of a cave, one with drawings of men fighting what could only be giant Grimm. The two looked at each other, before Jaune walked into the cave, only to be stopped by his partner. She asked him,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting whatever is inside this cave out of there."

"Why? Don't you know that's dangerous?"

"True. Which why I'm making sure that it's killed, it might get stronger and kill us, or whoever's unlucky to enter the cave."

He checked his HK416, making sure that it was loaded, before waling inside the cave, only to feel Pyrrha hold onto his arm. He turned around and noticed that she had her weapons out as well, motioning him to continue walking inside the cave. As the cave got deeper, Jaune told himself that he should've made a torch or something when everything was pitch black. That was when he heard Pyrrha ask him,

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Have you...always been by yourself? I know how it sounds, but, I was curious, wondering if you were - "

"I know, and no, I had my grandfather, who died recently. Then there's..."

"And who?"

"Well...she's a friend, from my past."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"She was a 'friend-with-benefits'."

"Ohhh...Oh. OH."

Jaune regretted to tell his partner, his female partner, about one of the few people he considered a 'friend' back on Earth. As they walked, they both noticed something was glowing gold. The two looked at it, before a glowing-red outline of a giant scorpion appeared. Pyrrha had a deadpan expression, saying,

"I am pretty sure we found what's inside this cave."

"That we did."

"I am sure it sees us."

"That it did. And now we run."

* * *

Outside the Cave -

After a few moments, both Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the cave, which was destroyed as a giant Death-Stalker erupted out of the hole. It was following the two at an alarming rate, with the two shooting at the thing with their weapons. Jaune, who was trying to shoot at the eyes, looked at Pyrrha, who was also trying to shoot it's eyes out, and shouted,

"Stop firing! We need to get to the temple, there's probably other people there!"

"Got it!"

* * *

Ruby's P.O.V -

After I jumped off of the Nevermore, I began to panic, not thinking out this idea all the way. I was right above the temple, and as I was getting closer to the ground, I saw my sister and Blake, so I began to shout, trying to gain their attention. Luckily, my shouting got the attention of Yang, as she suddenly ran underneath me, and caught me as I was about to hit the ground. She then began to smother me, with Blake looking at me with a look of disbelief. She said,

"Did your sister fall out of the sky?"

Yes I did.

As I finally got out of Yang's hold, we heard explosions coming from the Forest. As the explosions got closer, we saw a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes riding in on top of an Ursa. She had a grenade-launcher in her hands, and she was screaming in joy. The girl then aimed her weapon at the back of the Ursa she was on, and an explosion went off, killing it as it fell to the ground. She pouted in disappointed,

"Awww...it's broken."

A few seconds later, a guy with magenta eyes came up from behind, panting as he was leaning on the Grimm's carcass. He panted,

"Nora! Please...don't ever do that again."

However, she ran off again, this time grabbing a rook piece, placing it on her head as she began to dance. She chanted,

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren!"

As she walked back to her partner, Blake asked to no one,

"Did she came in, riding on top of an Ursa?"

But before we could even acknowledge that, Jaune and his partner came out of the Forest as well, this time a Death-Stalker was right on their tail. They were dodging it's claws, continuing to run towards us, and Blake just deadpanned,

"Did they just ran here with a Death-Stalker on their tails?"

Then Yang finally snapped,

"I can't take it anymore! Can everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

"Yang..."

We all looked up, and saw Weiss, still holding onto the Nevermore.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Jaune sighed, and walked over to the spot that was directly above her, after a few moments, he held his hands out, and caught Weiss, holding her like a bride. Jaune looked at her, and said,

"Were you just dropping in?"

"...Thanks."

As Jaune let go of Weiss, we all noticed Pyrrha ran towards us, and Yang was no longer having any of this.

"Well, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

That one statement was enough to make me go into action. If I took care of the Death-Stalker, then I would prove myself to everyone, that way they won't see me as some sort of kid. So I pulled out my trusted Crescent-Rose, and charged at the Grimm. I shouted,

"Not if I can help it!"

* * *

Third P.O.V -

As Ruby suddenly charged at the heavily-armored Grimm, Jaune swore, as he ran after her as well. He couldn't believe how crazy she is, she charged at a Grimm that was the unholy personification of a tank. While everyone stared at the girl in shock, Jaune was running after her. He then called out,

"Pyrrha! I'm gonna a need a hand here!"

"I'm on it!"

The two were a few feet away from Ruby, taking potshots at the scorpion-Grimm, trying to shoot it as it smacked Ruby aside. As she got up, she realized that the Grimm was about to attack once more, so she used her weapon to get out of it's reach. But then the Nevermore was right on top of her, and somehow shot it's feathers at the girl, one of them hitting her cape, pinning her in one spot as the rest blocked the rest of the group from the other three.

Jaune ran in front of ruby, shooting at the eyes of the Death-Stalker, with Pyrrha trying to remove the feather off of Ruby's cape. The blonde was using his remaining shots carefully, trying to aim at the eyes, but with no prevail. As he ran out of bullets, he pulled out his pistols, and shouted at his partner,

"How're we doing!?"

"It's a work in progress!"

As the Death-Stalker closed the gap between the three, about to bring it's stinger down on them, Jaune reacted on instinct. He stood in front of it, arms spread horizontally, prepared to take the full force of it's stinger. He could hear both Pyrrha and Ruby shout out in shock and concern, but then he felt a gush of wind coming from behind him. He braced himself for the attack, but it never came. Jaune opened his eyes, and saw that the stinger was currently inches away from his chest. He looked around, and saw Weiss, her rapier was in her hand, signifying that she somehow froze the thing it's track. As the blonde looked at her in disbelief, the heiress scolded Ruby,

"You are SO childish! And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting-style..."

She then took a deep-breath, saying,

"But...I suppose can be 'difficult', so if you can stop trying to show-off, than I can be...nicer."

"I was only trying to prove myself."

"You're fine."

As the heiress walked away, Jaune swore he heard Ruby mutter something about 'knees'. He then noticed that Yang somehow came to them, tackling her sister into a hug. Then the Nevermore screeched, gaining the attention of them all. The blonde stated,

"Guys, we still have that to deal with."

"There's no point fighting it. Let's get the relics and leave."

"Weiss's right, our mission is to grab one, and then make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting them."

As Ruby and Jaune grabbed a knight and rook respectively, the group began to run for the cliffs, with Ruby being the to usher them. In the back, Yang had to smile a bit, seeing her sister slowly growing up and becoming a leader.

The group hid themselves from the avian-Grimm with stone columns. Jaune looked at the others, taking in their appearances, what their weapons were, and how they could be useful. True that he always did things solo, he also took notes of everything he had at his disposal. Then he saw the Death-Stalker coming out of the forest, which caused him to swear, shooting at the Grimm,

"Aw fuck! RUN!"

As they ran from the scorpion, they now had to deal with the bird, but luckily some of them were prepared. Ren looked to his partner Nora, who then pulled out a grenade-launcher, shooting pink grenades at the bird, as everyone else managed to get across a stone bridge. But Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and Ren stayed back, attacking the scorpion, all their attacks doing was just angering the ancient Grimm. Jaune dodged under a claw aimed at him, then told Ren,

"If we're going to have any chance of beating this thing, we're gonna need Nora on this!"

"Way ahead of you! Nora!"

Hearing her partner calling out, the hyperactive-ginger turned her launcher into a war-hammer, slamming it against a portion of the bridge. Then, as the head of the hammer was against her foot, she placed the other foot on the trigger of the launcher-portion, boosting her across the bridge. But as she slammed her weapon down on the Grimm, she accidentally knocked Blake over. Jaune turned to see her swinging on some sort ribbon that was attached to her own weapon, regrouping with her partner and the rest of the group.

Knowing that there was nothing left to worry about, the blonde reverted his attention back at the Death-Stalker, as he and Ren ran up on it's armored hide, and began to shoot at certain parts of it's body, such as the eyes and stinger. But, Ren was thrown off of it's tail, crashing into one of the stone columns, leaving the blonde on it's body.

Angered at the sight of Ren getting hurt, Nora charged at the beast, using her hammer to smash one of it's claws, not noticing that the other claw was aimed at her. Luckily, Pyrrha was next to her, deflecting the claw as she threw her javelin at one of it's eyes. Jaune then pulled out his dagger, stabbing it in one of it's other eyes as it began to thrash violently, finally slamming the blonde onto the ground very hard. As he slowly got up, he saw that the stinger hung limply when Ren shot at it. He turned to Pyrrha, who also noticed this.

She threw her shield as if it was a saw-blade, cutting the stinger from it's tail, which then stabbed the Grimm, but it wasn't enough to stop it. The blonde looked at Nora and Pyrrha, shouting,

"Hey Nora!"

"Yeah?"

"Nail it!"

Grinning at his orders, she looked at Pyrrha, who used her shield as a launch-pad for Nora. As she was high in the sky, she smiled as she used her hammer to literally nail the Death-Stalker, crushing the foundation of the bridge in the process as well. Nora then fired another grenade, launching herself away from the falling bridge, but landed on her rear end as she did. Both Jaune and Pyrrha ran towards the Grimm, jumping over it as the thing fell to it's demise.

The blonde curled himself into a ball, rolling on the ground as he landed. His partner managed to land gracefully, being in a crouching-position. Jaune stood up, noticing that Ren walked up to them, and was about to fall on his face, if not for the blonde to help him on his feet. He placed his hand around his shoulder, saying,

"I got you, Ren."

"Thanks, Jaune..."

The four looked down at where the bridge and Grimm used to be, then looked up to see something that was so bizarre. Ruby, who launched from a makeshift slingshot, was dragging the avian-Grimm against the cliff-side, and as she reached the end, she decapitated it with her scythe.

As rose petals fell from the sky, he only whistled,

"Talk about an intense game of Angry-Birds."

"What?"

"Ah forget it, you wouldn't understand the reference."

* * *

Back at Beacon -

Once the eight finally got back to the Academy, they were waiting for them to be called up, and to be actually called a team. Jaune was tugging at his tie, looking at the newly announced Team 'CRDL'. He noticed that they were the four, or three, that dressed in similar armor, the exception being Russel Thrush. Then he, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were then called up onto the stage, where they all waited patiently for Ozpin to announce,

"You four have managed to retrieve the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be Team 'JNPR'..."

Jaune and Pyrrha smiled at each other, while Nora surprised Ren in a hug. Jaune felt glad that he was in a team with these guys, not just because they all fought together once. He talked with three of these people prior, and he managed to be on good-terms with each of them. The massive fight with the Grimm only strengthened their friendship, and even helped show that they were capable of working together.

Above them, four pictures of themselves were on the big-screen, the pictures being arranged as his was first.

"...led by Jaune Arc."

Fuck.

Jaune only looked surprise, his voice of concern being drowned out by applause. He had no experience leading a team, he was just lucky to be with people that were better-suited for fighting against the Death-Stalker. But, he looked at his new teammates, and mentally told himself that if he was going to lead them, he was going to become fully honest with them, even if it meant telling them he was an assassin. As Pyrrah was patting him on the shoulder, Ozpin looked at him, congratulating him,

"Congratulations, young man."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fourth chapter of this story.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and right now I'll be telling you that I will now be working on the chapter for Arc of Warfare. Also, for my next long-term RWBY story, I'll just be working on an OC team, so leave your thoughts about that.**

 **So right, now I'll be leaving.**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello guys, and welcome to the fifth chapter of 'The Assassin Known as Paladin'. Sorry for not updating in awhile, I was mostly busy with school, and other things, but I'll still continue updating.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will only be about Jaune revealing his secret to his team, and how they'll be reacting to that secret.**

 **Also, after this chapter, I am going to make my new story, one with an OC-team going to Beacon, I have to change the names up a bit for the color-rule, and then come up with a Team-name that is affiliated with a color. I have the designs, and the weapons, but it's the names that I am having trouble with.**

 **I plan on making the name something that has a connection with blue, but enough of that.**

 **Time to get this chapter started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In Beacon Academy -

"...led by Jaune Arc."

As the newly formed Team 'JNPR' walked down the hallway, heading for their dorm, Jaune was still mumbling about how he was appointed to lead other people. The very idea seemed foreign to him, knowing that he always worked alone. He had a look of disbelief on his face, only Ren and Pyrrha noticing the look on his while Nora is still cheering about how the four of them were a team. She was stating,

"Oh. Man. We are going to be amazing! And with Jaune-Jaune as our leader, we will rule Beacon! I bet we can even take it from Ozpin's - "

"Nora. We are not gonna take control of the school."

"Plus...I'm sure that Ozpin would destroy us all in a matter of minutes."

"Oh...but still, we are going to be amazing!"

The other three members of JNPR couldn't help but smile at the hyperactive girl. Jaune couldn't help but be reminded of one of his younger sisters, she could be a little much to handle, but you couldn't help but smile at her energy. As it turns out, they were in the same hallway with Team RWBY, both Ruby and Yang wanting to celebrate with them, but Weiss was against the idea, so was Jaune, much to Nora, Ruby, and Yang's displeasure, the three trying to make him change his mind.

Both Ruby and Nora were trying to use puppy-dog eyes, but after years of that treatment from his sisters, he was practically immune to it. But Yang, much to Weiss' disgust, decided to cling onto the male blonde's arm, making show he was getting a nice view of her cleavage. She looked up into his eyes, and spoke in a sultry voice,

"Oh come on Jaune, just this once. Please?"

At first, most of the people thought that the blonde would become putty in her hands, but that didn't happen. Instead, Jaune grabbed Yang by the waist, getting a squeal from the buxom blonde, pulling her closer, Yang's cheeks becoming darker by the second. Jaune spoke in French,

"Tempting as it may be, but perhaps another time, _mon tourteau_?"

"O-okay...we'll celebrate another time..."

" _Je vous remercie. Je vais vous voir quatre plus tard_."

After letting go of the blonde, Jaune watched as Yang stumbled a bit, before having Ruby support her, a wide smile on her face as she heard Jaune speak in French again. As Team JNPR watch Team RWBY enter their own dorm, they decided to check their own dorm as well. It was needless to say that their new place was impressive, well, it was impressive for Nora, Ren and Pyrrha, Jaune had seen better places back when he was on Earth, but still, it was nice for an academy.

As soon as Nora stepped foot in the room, she immediately ran for one of the four beds in the room, jumping on it. Knowing that his partner already claimed her bed, Ren decided to take the bed that was next to her, with Jaune and Pyrrha taking the last two beds. The team, sans Jaune, began to unpack their belongings, noticing that their leader was the only one who wasn't unpacking anything. Pyrrha asked him,

"Don't you have to unpack as well, Jaune?"

"I would like to...if I had anything to unpack."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed a bit, ushering his team to be closer to him, looking at them all with a guilty-look, stating,

"I honestly don't know where to start..."

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V -

Well...

...shit.

I can't believe that this is actually happening, I am about to reveal my entire backstory to a bunch of strangers. Well, they may be strangers this day, but they're going to be my team - my friends - later on. So I guess that I have to do this. I looked at their faces, all noticing their curiosity, then began to back out of it, thinking of how they were going to react. I'm between the thought of them being broken by the sudden revelation, or the idea of them beating the crap out of me.

But, I went against it, thinking that there was no going back.

I said,

"Let's all take this story to the past, about twenty years ago. In a planet called Earth - "

"Who would call a place 'Earth'?"

I looked at Nora, slightly mad at her for insulting my home-planet, but said nothing. Ren, however, slightly scolded his partner,

"Nora. Be nice."

"Sorry, please continue."

"Okay...there were two, rather special, countries called 'Italy' and 'France'. The reason why they're called that is unknown to you three, NORA."

I looked at the ginger, who smiled sheepishly, who tried to ask why my parents' home-countries were called like that. After that, I continued where I left off,

"From these two countries, there were two people, a man and a woman. It was needless to say that the two would later on fall in love with each other."

"Awww..."

"That's so sweet."

Both Ren and I looked oddly at the girls on our team, Nora not regretting how to interrupt the story, while Pyrrha blushed a bit, apologizing and letting me continue. I looked at the three people in front of me, and continued with my story.

"True, that their love was something nice, the man had a secret. A dark secret, that NO ONE knew, something that he was afraid of telling his wife, something that might make her leave him. You see, that man, came from a long line of assassins."

"WHAT?!"

I winced at how they, including Ren, reacted. If they were shocked at how my parents met, then I wonder how they were going to react when I tell them about it. For a moment, I nearly lost my voice, but then I found it later, continuing,

"He came from a family of assassins, who took pride in their work. And before you judge them, you should know that these people weren't like most assassins. These people killed for what they believed in: Justice. Honor. Respect. And most importantly, for family. These virtues, were what made these assassins different from the rest; because they actually cared."

"So...this man's wife wasn't mad at him?"

"No, she was so mad at him for keeping a secret like, that she nearly broke his..."

I trailed off, realizing what I was gonna say, thinking that it may be a little much. Back when I was a kid, I asked Dad how Mom reacted to him being an assassin, and the response I got from him was mumbling about 'eight kids' and 'she was a beast'. As I grew older, I realized what that meant, and nearly felt sick when my Mom punished Dad with intercourse. I realized that they were looking at me, wondering as to why I stopped, so I gave them a summarized version.

"...let's just say, that they had a family soon after."

"Wait. After all that, they just had - "

"NORA!"

"Yes. They did 'that', but that isn't what you should be focused on. It should be on how the woman, who had every right to be mad, still stuck by that man's side. Perhaps...the man truly wanted to be with her. Or maybe the woman was kind enough...to look past his bloody past. And, with children on the way, it rekindled their love once more."

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all expected the story to be over, but I told them only the first part of my life. I told them,

"However, with the life of an assassin, there came hardships. Hardships that hadn't befallen on the parents, but on one of their children."

"A child? W-what happened to them?"

"Their son...watched as his family was murdered right before him."

* * *

Ren's P.O.V -

"Their son...watched as his family was murdered right before him."

At that very moment, I began to remember of my family, and how I watched they died as well. I wiped away a bit of tears that I didn't even knew I had. This child and I both had something in common: we lost our family, but I was lucky, because I had Nora with me as well.

But, this kid?

He had no one, so I felt sad for him.

Who was he...?

* * *

Nora's P.O.V -

"Their son...watched as his family was murdered right before him."

This kid...

...was very much like me and Ren.

While Ren had his memories of his folks, I didn't. For pretty all my life, I used to be a street-rat, getting bullied by the kids that were lucky to have family.

That was until I met Ren...

* * *

Pyrrha's P.O.V -

"Their son...watched as his family was murdered right before him."

I...don't believe it.

A child? H-how can someone - anyone! - murder a child's family before their eyes?

I mean, yes, being an assassin is a dangerous life, but you shouldn't punish a child for something like that! For Oum's Sake! The man was actually a nice man, despite not knowing him, Jaune had made me - us! - think about him differently.

Jaune - Jaune...

Wait...

Don't tell me...

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V -

"Jaune...were you their son?"

I looked at Pyrrha with shock, so did Nora and Ren, as she had told me that question. I panicked for a bit, panicking at how fast she was able to connect all the pieces together. But then again, if she was a skilled-fighter, didn't mean she was also smart. But that didn't matter, what did matter, was how was I gonna answer her.

Was I gonna lie?

Was I gonna tell her the truth?

I looked into her eyes -

Her eyes. They didn't show betrayal, shock, or anger. All I saw from them was sadness, that was it. Then I looked at Ren and Nora's eyes, and from them I saw - Understanding? - nothing from what I expected when this scene played out in my head over and over again. After realizing that they wanted to be there for me, I decided to test something out.

"Yeah...I am the boy in that story. So, now what? Are you all gonna hate me - "

"YOU IDIOT!"

At that moment, Pyrrha was by my side, hugging me, so did Nora and Ren. I looked at all of them, and simply asked,

"Why?"

"Jaune. In the few hours we've known each other, you have been nothing but respectful - "

"Thoughtful."

"Brave."

"And honest."

"Honest...about your life story. Your family, and - "

"Jaune, you have done a lot for us, heck, I'm sure you've done a lot for other people too."

As I heard those words, my mind went straight to the Twins and Sylvia.

"So I am gonna say this once. And only once. There is no way that we would think any less of you. You are Jaune Arc, and we're glad that we have you as a leader."

After that small speech, the three continued to hug me, but I wasn't complaining. I simply allowed them to hug me, with Ren being the first to let go, giving me a nod of mutual respect, in which I returned, glad that we stopped hugging. Then Nora was the second one to let go, though it was through force as she slowly began to suffocate me, luckily Ren was there to pull her out. Finally, and the longest to let go, was Pyrrha, who had a slight blush on her cheeks as she let go.

It was needless to say that she was in love with me.

* * *

 **AN: And that was the fifth chapter of this story.**

 **Anyways, I forgotten about the pairings for a bit, but after some time and consideration, I decided to have Jaune get a harem. True, you have seen stories where he gets a harem, but think about it like this.**

 **Jaune is the last of his family, so if he was going to 'repopulate', so he's going to need more than one wife. Note that Jaune is not one to treat women unfairly, so he is most likely to treat every girl in his harem all equally. So far, I have Yang, Pyrrha, the Malachite Twins and Sylvia Taupe apart of his harem, I am not going after Ruby, which I will explain in a later chapter. So if you want to add someone, just tell me, also give me a reason as to why.**

 **Anyways, my next topic is my OC-Team.**

 **So far, I have two names for the Teams.**

 **One was originally DRVN(Driven).**

 **The other is CRLN(Cerulean).**

 **Both teams are made up of the same characters, but it's just the color-naming rule that really got me. As it turns out, I was supposed to name the team after a color, but I improvised it, so now I will leave it up to you if you want the name to be DRVN or CRLN.**

 **See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter of: The Assassin Known as Paladin! Since it's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter, I'll give you a small recap as of what happened in the last five chapters.**

 **Jaune, the son of an Italian assassin and a European woman, finally kills the man that had killed his entire family. With nowhere else to go, he somehow ends up in Remnant, a world that seemed impossible to him. And, given a new chance to make something good with his skills, Jaune Arc, the Paladin, becomes a Huntsman.** **With that out of the way, in this chapter it's pretty much Jaunedice Pt. 1 and Pt. 2, except Jaune is actually competent and has a spine to stand up against Cardin. Since Jaune didn't have fake transcripts, Cardin doesn't have much to blackmail Jaune with.**

 **Also, I have planned to make a new story, something of a reboot of 'Arc of Warfare'. I have decided to add some elements from the older remakes, change the title, give Jaune and his team new weapons, and probably give some of the villains a bit of more background. I might even make a reaction story as well, but with a twist to it.**

 **And, since I've told you guys that Jaune is getting a harem, some of you guys didn't want that to happen. But, Jaune is the only Arc left, and he needs to repopulate, so having multiple wives has to be an option. Honestly, I don't like that many stories where Jaune has a harem, but if the author was given a completely, reasonable, explanation as to why he needs a harem, then I am okay with a harem story.**

 **Now that I have finished everything, time to get this thing started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In Goodwitch's Class -

It has been a few days since Jaune had revealed his secret to his team, and oddly enough, nothing drastic had changed among them. In fact, all it did was probably strengthen their bond with one another. At first, Nora wanted to tell Team RWBY his secret, but Jaune told her, and to the rest of his team, that no one must know his secret until the time was right. So far, Team JNPR, RWBY, and the other First-Year Team, CRDL (Cardinal), were all sitting inside the amphitheater, wondering who'll fight today.

When their professor had arrived, she immediately told them,

"Alright class, today we'll be having Mr. Arc against Mr. Winchester."

With both their names being called out, the two looked at each other, Jaune sighing reluctantly at his opponent. Ever since the two had met, Cardin Winchester had tried to bully Jaune, but to no prevail. But now that the two were to fight off, Cardin smirked as he had the chance to beat up the last Arc. When Goodwitch told them to head to their lockers, Cardin bumped his shoulder into Jaune's, whispering to him,

"I'm gonna enjoy this, Arc."

"I...honestly don't care, Cardin."

* * *

As Jaune walked out of the locker-room, dressed in his usual attire, he heard Cardin taunting him. As he hefted his mace over his shoulder, Cardin sneered,

"A suit? Are you really gonna fight me in a suit?"

The blonde-assassin looked down on his suit, and shrugged as he found nothing wrong with it. To most, they would only see his attire as a regular suit, but to Jaune, it was practically something else. Back on Earth, he had some connections that could weave body-armor into his clothing. So he could withstand most caliber-rounds, but when it comes to something bigger, or a knife, then he would have to be extra careful as he fought, in this case, he had to deal with a giant mace.

Jaune had pulled out only his dagger, shocking the audience, while Cardin and his team laughed at what they were seeing. Let them laugh, Jaune had decided on two things: to practice more with his dagger, and that the dagger would suffice. Then he heard Cardin say,

"What? Too weak to use a real weapon?"

"No. I just don't have to compensate for anything if you catch my drift."

As the words left his mouth, Cardin only glared at him as some of the audience laughed at Jaune's remark. Some of the girls, Yang and Pyrrha in particular, blushed at what Jaune was saying about himself. Goodwitch had the audience silent, and then she shouted,

"Begin!"

Cardin charged at Jaune, swinging his mace at the blonde, only for said-blonde to roll to the left, kicking him in the stomach. Knowing that the mace wasn't effective up-close, Jaune got into Cardin's personal-space, punching him in the ribs twice. As Cardin stepped back, Jaune advanced, kneeing him in the stomach and brought his dagger down onto his back. But, as he did, Cardin managed to kick Jaune back, then swung his mace at his stomach, making Jaune fly a few feet away from him.

As Jaune stood up, he only groaned as he saw his suit being a bit torn from the fight.

Thinking that he finally got the upper-hand, Cardin charged at Jaune, only to be punched in the throat. Jaune got in close again, slashing at Cardin's stomach twice before getting behind him, grabbed him by the waist, and performed a German-Suplex on him. The blonde grabbed Cardin by his chest-plate, hoisting him up to his feet, punching him in the stomach again, performed two right-hooks and a left-hook in his face, and then finished off Cardin.

He jumped up into the air, and performed a spinning-kick across Cardin's face, and as he landed, he watched as Cardin's body dropped to the ground. Jaune backed away a few feet as Cardin slowly got up again, and with the look of a mad animal, he raised his mace over his head, but was stopped by Goodwitch.

"That's enough. As you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura is in the red. If you kept your ego in check then maybe you would've had at least a decent chance at winning."

"Whatever..."

"Mr. Arc, impressive fight, but try not to go head-on against someone that has a weapon with more reach than yours."

"Understood."

And with that, Jaune had left for the locker-room, ignoring the glare he was getting from Cardin.

* * *

In the Mess Hall -

Teams RWBY and JNPR were all sitting together, most of them were doing their own thing while Nora was telling her friends about this dream she had. As she spoke, Ren was beside her, trying to explain to their friends what Nora was telling them.

"So! There we were in the middle of night..."

"It was day."

"...we were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai skin rugs!"

"She's been having this dream for nearly a month now."

Pyrrha looked to her partner, who was sketching some things in a sketchbook. From the looks of it, most of the designs were either for armor or for new weapons. She poked Jaune's shoulder, asking him,

"Jaune, what are you sketching?"

"Oh, this? It's just some armor designs and possible ideas for a new weapon - "

As soon as the word 'weapon' was spoken, Ruby's attention turned to the blonde, who silver eye's were filled with excitement as she began to look at the designs in the sketchbook. After seeing that most of the designs had his HK416 as the base of his new weapon. She then noticed that besides his rifle, he also had ideas that ranged from a completely different revolver with a telescopic barrel, to a rapier that seemed to be much more bulkier than Weiss'.

She squealed,

"Jaune! These are all amazing! How - ? When - ? Can I help?"

Jaune simply laughed at how excited his first friend was, and began to pat her on top of her head, making her blush lightly. He told her,

"You can help...as soon as I know just what I am making."

"What do you mean? The gun-sword idea is interesting...it's just been over-used recently."

"True, but I'm favored to use that than the other ones I made. The revolver being a close second."

"What about the - ?"

Whatever Ruby was about to say, it was drowned out by the sounds of a girl whimpering in pain and four boys laughing at said pain. Jaune looked around, and growled at the sight of CRDL bullying a Faunus girl, with Cardin pulling on her rabbit-ears while his team laughed at her.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"See, I told you they were real!"

"What a freak!"

Jaune wasn't the only person that was angry at the sight of the bullying. Out of the eight friends, it was oddly enough Blake that seemed to be the most angry. Second to her was Pyrrha, who stated,

"I can't stand people like him."

"Neither do I."

Even though this was his first time seeing an actual Faunus, he did not have any problem with them, well except for the White Fang. But, it wasn't the fact that CRDL was bullying a Faunus that made Jaune mad, it was the fact that said-Faunus was a woman. Jaune was raised to be a gentleman, and seeing men harming women was one of the many things he did not like. As he noticed that no one was going to stop them from continuing, Jaune stood up and walked towards them.

He walked up to Cardin and grabbed his wrist, making the guy let go of the girl's ear. He then let go of his wrist, and immediately checked on the girl, reassuring her,

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you...?"

"Call me Jaune. And you Miss...?"

"Scarlatina. Velvet Scarlatina."

"Well - "

"Excuse me, Arc, but can you tell me just what do you think you're doing?"

Jaune looked at Cardin, who seemed annoyed as his team stood behind him. He simply told them,

"I am making sure that this girl isn't hurt. And you call yourselves men..."

"Girl? I'm not sure if you're an animal lover, but that 'thing' is a filthy animal - "

"The filthy animal I see here is you right now. Velvet, wait for me at my table with my friends, okay? This won't take long."

Velvet simply nodded and hurried towards the table away from what would soon be a fight. Jaune made sure that his fedora was secured firmly on his head, as Cardin rose his fists, ready to fight. Jaune made the first move, swinging his right fist at Cardin, who easily caught it with his palm. He looked at the fist and then at Jaune, sneering,

"Was that it?"

"Huh. And here I was thinking that even my fist would be too much for you to handle."

"What was that?"

"I mean, I'm not sure you guys knew this, but you are probably the weakest team of Huntsmen I have ever known. Heck, back at our spar, I thought that using my dagger was going overboard for a couple of pathetic, lame, sad excuses of Huntsmen ever."

It was now Jaune's turn to sneer, seeing at how angry CRDL was at that point. Then, Cardin threw his fist at Jaune, only for the blonde to use flip him over his shoulder, using Cardin's momentum to help him do so. The rest of his team went in to help their leader, but that didn't stop Jaune from giving them the ass-kicking of a lifetime. Jaune turned Cardin to face his team, the exact time that they all decided to throw a punch at the blonde, only to punch their leader instead.

Jaune shoved Cardin towards them, kicking him in the back as he collided with his teammates. He elbowed one with a stupid Mohawk in the chest, and then punched another with blue hair across the face. As the fourth member came from behind, Jaune turned around, kicking him in the stomach. He then kneed him in the stomach before slamming both fists down on his back, making the guy hit the ground hard. Jaune was then tackled by the other two members of CRDL, with both of them holding his arms behind his back, while Cardin prepared to punch him.

As he threw a right-hook at him, Jaune ducked under it, the punch hitting the guy holding his right arm. As his right arm was free, Jaune used it grab the second punch aimed at his face, and then kicked the second person that grabbed his arm, making both his arms free at last.

He ducked beneath another punch, Cardin knocking out the last member of his team. The blonde looked at three boys, and simply said,

"Wow. A leader that took out half his team. Nice going there, Cardin."

"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna - "

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Glynda Goodwitch marched towards them, an angry expression was visible on her face. Jaune realized that he was in trouble once again, so he got on his knees again, hands behind his head and told Goodwitch,

"This is exactly what it looks like."

"Just come with me, Mr. Arc."

With an exasperated sigh, he stood up, only for his friends and Velvet to come up behind Goodwitch, telling her,

"But Jaune was only trying to help!"

"I-it was true! They were bullying - !"

"If only I stood up for myself..."

Even though their attempts were futile, Jaune smiled, touched that there was some people that would stick up for him, unlike his time as the 'Paladin'. Technically, most of his kills were unheard of until a few days later, when the stench of a decaying corpse got worse. But, like most of his kills, they never led back to him. He told them,

"It's okay, I already made my bed, so now I gotta lie in it. I'll see you guys later."

"But Jaune..."

"It's okay. Trust me."

And with that, Jaune left with the Deputy-Headmistress, heading for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

The Headmaster's Office -

As soon as the blonde entered Ozpin's office, he whistled at how the interior looked. Even though he visited Italy and France countless times, seeing the beautiful sites, he had to admit that the inside of his office was probably the most creative thing he has ever seen. His office was the inner-workings of a grandfather-clock or something, because Jaune was seeing gears shifting behind glass, and in the center of it all was Ozpin, sitting behind his desk.

Jaune walked towards him, stating,

"I have to admit, this is a pretty interesting office."

"Thank you. Now, why is it that you're here?"

Jaune's smile was no longer on his face, and in its place was a cold glare, which did not faze the Headmaster. He told him,

"I'm here because I was doing what you or your professors can't do."

"The bullying situation with Ms. Scarlatina."

"You let this kind of thing happen in your school. Why is that?"

True, that this was a combat-school, that literally supports fighting between students, but this was something else. The fact that this school, which was to create people that would protect others, would allow racism among their students, was just appalling. Ozpin only told him,

"My faculty could've handled it. It's just - "

"What? Velvet told her that the bullying was nothing? Or are the teachers - "

"Mr. Arc, I can assure you, my staff, nor myself, condones this kind of behavior."

"Then why?"

"Because I was waiting for someone to actually beat the crap out of them."

Okay, that was something that Jaune did NOT expect to come out of Ozpin's mouth. He expected something like 'I was waiting for Velvet to defend herself.' or 'I want to strengthen the bond between Velvet and her team.', but this was new. He was confused when he heard that Ozpin wanted to see someone beat the crap out of some bullies. Knowing that he needed a reason, Ozpin stood up, and began to walk around his office, telling the assassin,

"Tell me something: Is stopping bullies a bad deed?"

"Well...no, not really."

"Then why should someone, who was trying to do the right thing, be punished for doing so?"

The gears in his head began to turn, Jaune suddenly laughing as he realized what he was saying. He actually allowed students to settle problems with physical violence, it was something he did not expect for the Headmaster to say. After hearing his laughter, Ozpin told him,

"I would've preferred that the students would use a bit of diplomacy when dealing with these kinds of issues, but then again, I am running a school full of hormonal teenagers that are trained to fight monsters."

"So you just decided, 'Fuck it. Let them beat the crap out of each other to settle their differences!'."

"Crude. But yes, that's how I decided on it."

Afterwards, while 'talking' about Jaune's 'punishment' for fighting Team CRDL, Ozpin pulled out a folder with Jaune's name, handing it to him. He opened it and noticed that it had some forged documents, not only for his application for Beacon, it was for everything about him. Birth certificate, passport, practically everything he needed to get around Remnant, that and the background information about him was a mix of both truth and lies.

Apparently, Jaune Arc, is the last son of the Arc family, who have died tragically from a Grimm attack on their home village. His grandfather had raised him for most of his life, that was until his grandfather had died of old age. With only his weapons, car, and the clothes on his back, Jaune has traveled across Remnant, getting recommendations from Huntsmen and Huntresses to apply to Beacon Academy.

He muttered,

"Interesting..."

"I tried to keep your information as close to real as possible."

"Well, thank you. By the way, I already my team about being an assassin. They took it well actually."

"That just shows you that they are good friends."

"But then there's..."

"Team RWBY."

Jaune couldn't help but wince when he knew that Team RWBY were the only people that didn't knew of his family history. True, that he hoped that they would be as understanding as his own team, but this was the real world, so things wouldn't be that easy for him. After all:

Ruby was his first friend, so the truth would crush her.

Weiss didn't like him, and she would definitely put him behind bars.

Blake was mysterious, but she wouldn't hesitate to have him arrested as well.

Yang would destroy him, not only for lying to her, but for betraying Ruby's trust.

Ozpin sighed,

"Jaune, I believe that Miss Rose and her friends aren't as shallow as you think they are."

"But if I go down, then I would involuntarily take my team down as well. I can't let that happen."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the sixth chapter of the story, the seventh chapter would show how this version of Jaune would take on the Ursa Major and how to deal with Cardin's prank. So leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Also, yes, I received some reviews, saying that Ruby could help Jaune make new weapons, or weapon, so here are the choices:**

 **1) A revolver that has a telescopic barrel.**

 **2) A gun/sword with his HK416 as the base.**

 **3) A rapier, the blade is actually a drill.**

 **If you have any more ideas, leave them in the reviews, and remember: Jaune is an assassin, so he needs weapons that might make sense. Anyways, apart from the weapons, I have also wondered if I should allow Velvet to be in the harem, or not to be in it.**

 **With those two out of the way: I have to say one more thing, regarding about Arc of Warfare.**

 **I plan on making a another remake, but I'm changing the title, change how the story goes, and I plan on changing the names 'Jäger' and 'Tiere' as well. I don't know if you guys liked those names, but I plan on changing what they're called, for the sake of how different the plot will be.**

 **See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, and welcome to the seventh chapter of The Assassin Known as Paladin. This is the second part of the Jaunedice and Forever Fall episodes, with Jaune going up against the Ursa in Forever Fall, and not requiring Pyrrha's Semblance to help him.**

 **After going through the reviews, seeing what kind of weapon Jaune would get, I found some interesting concepts, outside of the choices I gave. Some of you guys wanted Jaune to have more concealed weapons, which I can understand. Also, one of you said something about weaving Dust into his clothing, which is an interesting concept, so thank you guys for giving me new ideas about the weapons for Jaune.**

 **Anyways, I also got a review, saying of how Jaune should take down the Ursa, so I'll be doing that. Also, after this chapter, I might plan on making a 'RWBY-Reaction' story, though this might be a bit different from what you would expect.**

 **So thank you guys for your support, and now it's time to get this story started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

JNPR's Dorm -

As Jaune entered his dorm, he was immediately bombarded with questions and apologies by both Nora and Pyrrha. They were asking him what had happened to after Goodwitch took him to see the Headmaster, then they became confused when he started to snicker. Even though it was only a few minutes after his meeting with Ozpin, Jaune still remembered how fighting was okay in their school. Ren, walked up to the only other male-member of the team and asked,

"Just...what did Professor Ozpin talk to you about?"

"It's just...he said that we can fight students and not get in trouble because of so."

Jaune then laughed very loudly as he saw the looks of disbelief on his team. Their faces were like that for a few minutes, then they realized that they were still in reality, and then shouted,

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Seriously. _Il Cardinale del Team sarà sorpreso di vedermi più tardi ..._ "

"Uh...what does that - ?"

"Basically, CRDL's gonna be pissed, knowing that I got off scot-free."

His team simply nodded from the translation, Nora's eyes widening from realization, and a large grin was on her face. She immediately ran to her bed, and somehow pulled out her hammer, Magnhild, and was about to head out the door, if not for Ren and Jaune holding her back. She whined as she was farther away from the door, and pouted at the two,

"But - "

"No, Nora."

"How about - "

"No."

"Pwease?"

She gave the two her best puppy-dog look, which only slightly faltered the two males. They did not bulge though.

"...No."

She only pouted more, and returned her weapon underneath her bed, then plopped herself on top of it like a little child. The two male-members of JNPR looked at each other, and nodded in understanding, knowing how to handle someone like Nora. Jaune, due to the fact that he had five younger siblings, and Ren, due to the fact that he was with Nora for a long time. Pyrrha then said,

"Well, besides preventing Nora from breaking legs, let's get some rest. Jaune, your turn to take the shower."

"Got it."

He then walked into the bathroom, with fresh clothes in his hands. After that, Pyrrha and Ren went to their respective beds, and prepared for sleep. But, it wasn't even a minute since Jaune entered the bathroom, and Nora just flat-out stated,

"Bet you want to see Jaune naked, huh, Pyrrha?"

"NORA! You can't jut - can't just - Oh my Oum."

Nora giggled seeing Pyrrha turning red so fast, while Ren had the decency to stifle his laughter. It was so obvious that Pyrrha had feelings for Jaune, yet she hasn't been able to tell him so, maybe it was due to how flirtatious he was to Yang. He was more casual to the blonde girl, and while he was friendly and professional with Pyrrha, the redhead wanted to have a relationship similar to what the two blondes have. That was Ren once again spoke,

"You know, Pyrrha, if you want Jaune to be more closer to you, then tell him how you feel."

"It's not that simple, Ren. I mean...Yang has feelings for Jaune as well. If I told him that I...liked him in 'that' way, and he told me that he liked Yang in 'that' way, then...everything we all have might be strained because of that."

"Now you're just overthinking things."

Agreeing with her stoic friend, she erased all thoughts of the night's conversation, and went to sleep herself. Nora had dozed off after a few minutes as well. With Ren the only person left awake, he looked at the bathroom, and stated,

"They're asleep now."

And like that, Jaune, dressed in his sleepwear came out. He leaned against the wall next to Ren, and the two had a small conversation,

"So, Pyrrha sees me as more than a friend."

"Very likely."

"And she believes that Yang also has feelings for me."

"Does Yang have feelings for you?"

"Probably. I am one of the few guys that aren't as...enthralled by her looks. But I can't deny it: Yang Xiao Long is one of the most beautiful women I have met."

"And Pyrrha?"

"Just like Yang, but...do I really have a different relationship with her then with Yang? I thought that the two of us had a fairly normal relationship."

"Then tell me, Jaune: Are you gonna tell Pyrrha how you feel?"

"I don't know...I mean, Pyrrha and Yang aren't the only girls that have romantic feelings for me. I can't pick one of them, while making the others heartbroken. I just...need to have time to sort out my thoughts."

"Very well."

Jaune then went to his bed, and the two remaining members finally went to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day -

After the whole cafeteria fiasco, it was needless to say that the entirety of Team CRDL was shocked to see Jaune still in school after the beat-down he gave them. Jaune simply gave them a smug look as he and his team took their seats in Professor Oobleck's class. So far, he had managed to study most of Remnant's history in a matter of days, but there were some things that he didn't knew, so he made sure that he took notes about the "Faunus War" as they were on now.

In all honesty, Jaune found it odd how Remnant wasn't able to do things Earth was capable of. They had some advance pieces of technology, but they weren't able to go into space, and they were unable to resolve the inequality between Faunus and Humans. Then there was the whole "Great War" ordeal, something that was really confusing to him.

The idea of repressing self-expression, art, and human emotion was bizarre to the assassin. Then again, this was a world where creatures literally sense the negative-emotions of other people. But, in some sick, twisted sense of humor, he preferred the World Wars of the Great War.

Professor Oobleck, a green-haired man jacked-up on coffee, spoke in a really fast-pace,

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some Faunus, including Velvet herself, raised their hands, some a bit reluctant to do so. Jaune had to mentally cringe at how awkward things had gotten.

Oobleck simply said,

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Jaune rose his hand, and answered,

"Night-vision."

"That is correct, Mr. Arc."

"But, I do have a question: Why is it that Faunus are considered to be 'inferior' to Humans? I mean, they are born with abilities that make them for capable than Humans. So why is it that Faunus take so much hate and discrimination from Humans, when they can obviously fight back, and probably win?"

That was when Cardin spoke,

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that they'll always be animals."

"Wow...why did Ozpin accepted you again?"

Cardin scowled at Jaune, still mad that he was humiliated by the blonde. Jaune simply turned around and gave him a smug grin, his eyes narrowing as he knew that if they were to fight again, it would end up like the last time. Sensing that something was about to go down, he stepped in,

"Gentlemen, that is enough! Now, let's continue with the lesson."

Cardin glared at the blonde one last time, before looking away, and began to think of a way to get revenge on the blonde.

* * *

JNPR's Dorm -

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha?"

The two were on the floor, Jaune was reading a book he borrowed from Ren, and Pyrrha was cleaning her weapon. The redhead looked a bit nervous from whatever she was about to do, which made Jaune slightly wonder if this was going to be a confession. She asked her partner,

"You have a...close relationship with Yang, don't you?"

"Yeah...I do."

Jaune noticed that Pyrrha's eyes showed a bit of envy, which made him realize what was going on. She wants him to be closer to her if he was with Yang, probably even closer than that. He had to admit, seeing this side of Pyrrha was kind of cute to look at.

He said in a teasing tone,

"Why, Pyrrha Nikos, are you actually jealous?"

"Wha - ? No I'm - Shut up..."

He smiled fondly at his partner, which only made her blush even more, that was until Jaune's attention went to their door. Noticing her partner's change in attitude, she was about to ask him what was wrong, only for Jaune to raise his hand up, signalling her to be quiet. He then stood up, and slowly went for the door, prepared to take whoever was on the other side of the door by surprise. He was close to the door, until Nora came out of the bathroom, and asked her leader,

"Why're you walking so slowly?"

Her voice must've alarmed the whoever was behind the door, because the sound of footsteps were heard from the room. Jaune immediately opened the door, and looked around the corridor, swearing as the person that was spying on them got away. He closed the door, and immediately went to his bed, creating a mental-list of people that might spy on him and his team. He haven't stood out the most of his peers, he was as normal as he can be around these people.

But then his thoughts went to his team, mostly on Pyrrha.

She was the only person that could've made some enemies, not only for her, but unknowingly for her team as well. There were people that would kill to be in a team with someone like her. But then again, no one would be that crazy to stalk them.

"Just who are you? And what are you after?"

* * *

CRDL's Dorm -

Cardin was waiting impatiently for Dove to come back from his reconnaissance mission on Team JNPR. The mere thought of Jaune and Nikos was enough to make him growl in annoyance. They became a nuisance to him, from the arena, to the damn classroom. After today, when Arc questioned why he was in Beacon, he wanted to get payback on the blonde. That was why he made one of his guys go to their dorm, and hope to see what he can use against Jaune.

He then heard his door open, and in came Dove, panting slightly as he entered the room.

Cardin wasted no time, and grabbed him by the shoulders, telling him,

"What happened? Did you get anything?"

"I was almost caught...but, I got something."

"Well? What is it?"

His teammate pulled out his Scroll, and pressed button which began to replay Jaune and Pyrrha's banter before he got caught. After hearing that, Cardin's mind began to come up with a plan, while his face turned into a malicious grin.

"Of course...it was so obvious."

* * *

Forever Fall -

Today, Professor Goodwitch's class were in Forever Fall, collecting sap from the trees for Professor Peach. As they were spreading out, Jaune noticed that Team CRDL were quietly laughing to themselves, walking in a different direction from the rest of the group. He looked at his team, who didn't see that he stopped walking with them, and then turned to the shrinking figures of CRDL. He looked at his team one last time, then walked towards Team CRDL, making sure he didn't caught their attention.

As he walked behind them, he noticed that Cardin was carrying a box, that seemed to have something inside. He then turned to his teammates, which caused the assassin to hide behind one of the trees that was closest to him. He wasn't able to hear what he was saying, but he did saw that the four went their separate ways, with three of the members holding the jars for the sap they were collecting.

He followed one of them, Russel Thrush, and hid in the bushes as the Huntsman-in-training was gathering sap.

Jaune waited for a few seconds, and then ran out of the bushes, alerting his target.

Russel turned around to see who was behind him, only to be punched across the face by Jaune. He didn't stop there, as he threw the boy at the tree he collected his sap from, and kneed him in the stomach. Russel was about to shout out for help, only for Jaune to place his hand on his mouth. His muffled shouts went unnoticed, and that gave Jaune enough time to interrogate his target. He pulled out his dagger, and held it against his throat, growling,

"Why was Cardin spying on me and my team?"

As he removed his hand from his mouth, he said,

"What are you talking about? Cardin - "

"Last night, someone was outside my door, and I noticed that Cardin was holding onto a box as we came here. What did he want?"

Seeing that Russel wasn't going to sellout his leader, Jaune punched him in the throat, and threw him over his shoulder, kicking him twice in the stomach. He then got on top of Russel, and pointed his dagger at him again,

"What. Is. He. AFTER?"

"C-Cardin...he wanted to get...revenge on you..."

"Revenge? Typical... So, what's inside the box?"

"Last night...we had to gather Rapier Wasps."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion as he heard that Cardin was out gathering Grimm that can almost sting you to death. He pressed the dagger against his throat, and said,

"Continue."

"R-right. Cardin wanted us to head for this hilltop, where the rest of the class is going to be below us. He wanted us to collect sap, and - "

"Throw the sap, which will attract the Rapier Wasps. Too bad that I'm not below that hill."

But, that was Russel's turn to laugh, confusing the assassin, and also made him concerned. The member of CRDL only told him,

"What made you think that YOU were the target?"

That statement made Jaune's brain go into overdrive, as Jaune realized what Cardin's true intentions were. Cardin knew that he couldn't exactly go after Jaune with this scheme, so he had someone to go spy on him, and hoped to find something dearest to him.

Or in this case: _someone_ dearest to him.

"Pyrrha... Cardin's going to throw the sap at HER!?"

Russel didn't even get in the last word, for he got knocked by Jaune, who punched him out of anger. He dragged him towards one of the trees, and threw him up on one of the branches, not having the time to properly restrain him. He also grabbed the jar Russel had, and was already heading for the hilltop.

* * *

Jaune walked towards the hilltop, going through the trees instead of the trail, and finally found Team CRDL. Cardin, Dove, and Sky were all there, waiting for their fourth member, not knowing that he was stuck in a tree. Cardin was the only one looking at the other below him, his eyes were mostly on Pyrrha, who was oblivious to what was about to happen to her. Jaune wanted to call her, telling her about the stunt Cardin was about to do, but this was personal for Jaune.

He was fine taking whatever punishment that was dished to him, but he'll be damned if his team was going to be hurt because of him.

Then he heard Cardin say,

"Screw it. We're doing it without him."

"What? But, what if something happened to him?"

"Who cares? He's training to be a Huntsman, like the rest of us!"

As Cardin grabbed one of the jars, Jaune looked at the jar he had in his hands, and then proceeded to throw it at the bully. The three members of CRDL looked at the flying jar, surprised to see it coming at them, then that surprise turned into shock as the sap covered Cardin's chest-plate. The bully looked at Jaune's direction, and stated,

"You better come out if you know what's good for you!"

Normally, Jaune wouldn't go for something as simple as that, but he was really angry, and he really wanted to show these people what would happen if they messed with him, or his friends. So he walked out of his hiding spot, and saw their reactions: shock and anger. Cardin then realized why Russel was gone for such a long time, he wasted no time to have Jaune dealt with, he turned to his teammates, shouting at them,

"GET HIM!"

Sky and Dove charged after the blonde, only for Sky to be kicked in the stomach and Dove to be kneed in the face. Jaune then kicked Sky behind the knee, while throwing a left-hook at Dove, then throwing Dove at his partner. As the two tried to regain some ground, Jaune threw his dagger at Dove's chest-plate, and then drop-kicking him. He then did a low-spinning heel-kick on Sky, then proceeded to punch the young man in the throat, pulling out is dagger from his unconscious friend's armor.

He glared at Cardin,

"You're gonna regret going after my partner instead of me."

"Just...shut...UP!"

He pulled out his mace and charged at the assassin, who simply moved to the left and slashed at his back. Cardin turned around, only to get hit in the nose by the butt of the blonde's dagger. As his opponent was disorientated, Jaune kneed him in the face twice, and then kicked him across the face, finishing him off with an upper-cut. Jaune looked at the downed bully, and said,

"That was easier than expected. Kind of disappointing."

"You...you...SON OF A - !"

His insult towards the blonde assassin was cut short when a load roar caught both their attention. Their eyes widened as an Ursa Major was standing before them, the creature obviously attracted to the sap that was on Cardin's armor. The Grimm charged at them, completely ignoring Jaune and went straight for Cardin, throwing him to the ground and was about to be prepared to maul him. Jaune looked at him and the Grimm, then proceeded to walk away, but ended up staying as his mind was going insane.

* * *

 _Inner-thoughts -_

 _Dude. We need to help the guy out._

 ** _QUE SE PASSE-T-IL? POURQUOI?_**

 _In caso te lo sei dimenticato, Cardin ha cercato di fare casino con Pyrrha._

 _I know that this probably karma or whatever, I get that, but let's stop and think: How will the others think of us?_

 _Che cosa._

 _If we let him die, then we're no better than him! Our friends, the people who TRUST us, might not look at us the same way. And besides..._

 ** _Pas d'arrêt. MAINTENANT._**

 _...we did promised Grandfather to live a different life._

 _So let's go...and save Cardin._

* * *

Back in Reality - 

Jaune sighed as he turned to the Ursa, who is now on top of Cardin, prepared to kill its prey. Cardin was backing away slowly, as his weapon was swiped away from the Ursa. As he closed his eyes, for what would be the killing blow, he heard the Grimm roar in annoyance, and saw Jaune had shot it with one of his guns. He proceeded to taunt the beast,

"Well? What're you waiting for?"

The blonde pulled out his dagger as well, and prepared himself for a fight with the Grimm, who now charged at him. As it got close, it slashed at him with his right claw, but the blonde easily evaded the attack, stabbing its side with his dagger. It turned to face him, its left claw now ready to strike, but like before, Jaune easily dodged the attack, shooting a bullet at its face, only for the bullet to be embedded into its mask. Jaune mentally made a note to upgrade his ammunition later on.

In all honesty, Jaune didn't even paid attention to the fight, as it was second-nature to him. His body just began to move on its own, something that he picked up after years of training, successful kills as the Paladin, and trusting his instinct.

He moved so fluently as he avoided its attacks, even more so when he slowly wore it down with precise stabs and cuts to certain parts of the body. As he did so, he did not notice that Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha just arrived, that they were just looking in awe at how he was fighting the Grimm.

To others, it seemed like he was just dancing around his opponent, while it wasn't able to get a hit on him.

Jaune managed to dodge another attack aimed at him, and was then in its personal-space, slashing at it's chest, then effortlessly got behind it, slashing at the muscles behind the knee. The beast dropped to it's knees, now flailing its claws rapidly. Jaune then climbed up its back, and had his dagger aimed at the back of its head, in which he muttered,

"Die."

He thrust the blade into its head, the beast stopped moving entirely, and slowly, it fell to the ground. As the Ursa slowly disappeared, Jaune walked towards Cardin, who looked in awe as Jaune just saved his life. He said to him,

"You...you saved my - WHAT THE - ?"

Jaune then aimed his gun at him, still oblivious that the girls were behind him. Ruby and Weiss were about to intervene, but Pyrrha stopped them, hoping that her partner was going to do the right thing. Forcefully, he grabbed Cardin, and aimed the barrel at his head, and growled,

"You go after my partner, or anyone else I care for, and you're dead."

"G-got it..."

And just like that, he let go of Cardin, and finally realized that he was being watched the entire time. Jaune simply told them,

"Cardin...was trying to throw sap and Rapier Wasps at Pyrrha. I got mad, and...this happened."

He then walked away quickly, mentally berating himself for getting caught in the act of threatening someone's life.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, sorry for the wait, but that was the seventh chapter of the story. Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews, and I'll start doing the reaction story, and I might do something else. Anyways, next chapter is Blake revealing herself to be a Faunus.**

 **Let's see how that will play out.**

 **See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hellos, and welcome to the eighth chapter of 'The Assassin Known as Paladin'! I am sorry for not updating in a long time, but since this about Blake, and her revelation, this entire thing will probably take three chapters or so. Anyways, here are some things I plan on doing after this chapter:**

 **1) RWBY: AU Theater - Basically, it's going to be a reaction story, with certain members of the RWBY cast, so get ready for that. I plan on using this, mainly not only to show the alternate 'realities' you and I will come up with, but I also plan on using it as a way to show off the small stories I have. The first four chapters might be only shootouts from movies, and it might start with Jaune, Ozpin, Qrow, and Ironwood.**

 **2) Arc of Warfare (Reboot) - Yes. I have started another remake of the story. It's in the back of my head, and this one, I will make sure that I won't give up on. I'll explain more later on when I publish this. Also, this will be published before the 'AU Theater' idea.**

 **And, I'm still thinking about it: possibly a self-insert. I know that people have done this, and I know they aren't as successful, but after seeing the stories from 'JC of Corn' and 'Le MAO XXIV', it got me kind of thinking and decided just to test it out.**

 **Let me know what you think about my ideas in the reviews, and time to get this thing started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

In Beacon - 

With the weekend upon them, Team JNPR decided to take a trip to Vale, mostly for Jaune to get more clothing and other things. At first, the blonde assassin didn't mind the lack of things but Nora, being who she is, was against it, and dragged not only him, but the rest of their team, to go to Vale. They were currently heading to the parking-lot of the academy, so Jaune could take his car out, something that they all found a 'beauty', as Jaune quoted.

Only Jaune went to get his car, so he told his team that they should wait for him outside of the academy. As they waited, they had started up a conversation with Velvet and her team, who were also heading to Vale for the day. Velvet's leader, Coco Adel, looked at the three, and asked them,

"Say, where's your leader anyways? I wanna thank him for helping out our little Bun-Bun here."

"Coco! Do really have to call me that?"

"What? It's your nickname, ain't it? Besides, I think it suits you."

To add more to her embarrassment, she decided to give the Rabbit-Faunus a tight hug. Despite the blush on her cheeks, Velvet had a small smile on her face. But before anything else can happen, the loud sound of an engine was roaring in the distance, and it was getting closer to them. The mere sound was enough to get most of the people there to cover their ears in pain, with Velvet shouting,

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID, WHAT IS THAT - "

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID - "

"Uh...you do know that I turned off the engine, right?"

The seven looked Jaune, who indeed turned off his engine, and was leaning against his car.

After rubbing her ears in pain, Coco had looked at Jaune once, before smiling a bit to herself. She had to admit, the guy had some style points, both the car and his clothes. So she walked up to him, and offered him her hand, which he shook, and said,

"So...you must be Jaune Arc, eh?"

"Yes, I am. And you are...?"

"Coco Adel, I'm in the same team with Velvet. The - "

"The girl I helped back at the cafeteria. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"So, where did you get this beauty?"

That was when she took a look at the machine that was Jaune's car, admiring the design of it. Mentally, Jaune had a smug grin on his face, knowing that she had took an instant liking to his car. Not that he could blame her: he still remember how he came to possession of that thing. It was during one of his earlier jobs, back when he wasn't known as the 'Paladin', and he was assigned to kill some corrupt politician in America. At first, his reward was just money, that was until he saw what his employer drove in.

So, he made a deal with his employer: he would keep the money and his silence, if in return, the blonde would keep his ride.

Surprisingly, his employer took the deal.

"Let's just say...I made a deal with someone."

"Got any room for me and my team?"

"Perhaps another time, _Mademoiselle_."

And with that, Jaune and his team entered his ride, and drove towards Vale, leaving Coco and her team behind. Coco had a grin on her face, in which she told to Velvet,

"Damn, that boy is an 'A' in my books. You mind sharing him, Bun-Bun?"

"Coco!"

* * *

In Vale - 

Apparently, Team RWBY had the same idea as JNPR, but they went to the city a bit earlier than they did. The four girls were walking alongside the docks, when the strangest thing happened. Weiss was actually happy about heading to Vale, mainly because it was where the Vytal Festival was taking place.

She exclaimed,

"Oh, the Vytal Festival! This is wonderful!"

"It's kinda weird, seeing you smile a lot, Weiss."

"How is it weird? The Vytal Festival is dedicated to the cultures of the world! The dances! Parades! A tournament! The planning and organizing of such an event must be breathtaking!"

"And somehow...you made everything you just said, seem incredibly boring."

That was when Yang threw in her two-cents,

"Why are we spending our afternoon at the docks again?"

"The students from Vacuo are visiting! And, as representatives of Beacon, we must welcome them to this kingdom."

"In other words: scope out the competition."

"As if you can - "

Before Weiss can finish what she was saying, the load roar of a car was close to them, making them cover ears at the sudden noise. They looked to the source of it, and saw team JNPR around the corner, inside a black muscle-car, with Jaune behind the wheel, before stopping next to them. As soon as Jaune opened the doors, his team actually fell onto the ground, with Pyrrha shaking a bit before standing, and Ren being a bit green in the face, and finally Nora just hopped out of the car, completely unfazed.

"Let's do it again!"

"Jaune...next time, please go slow..."

"I think I would rather fight the Death-Stalker than ride with you, Jaune."

"You'll get used to it."

During the time they spent in Vale, Jaune was able to get more than clothes. He was also able to get some books from this guy named Tukson, and, for some reason, a guitar. When he purchased the instrument, he gained a few odd looks from his team. He simply said,

"What? I did more than just kill people."

With his new belongings in the back of his trunk, he and his team were simply cruising along the city, when they saw Team RWBY walking somewhere. They came up with the idea to surprise them, in which Jaune grinned mischievously, and slammed his foot on the gas, making his way to the four girls.

And here they are.

Yang heard how her fellow blonde had a vehicle like herself, but she didn't think that he would have something like the machine he was driving. The car was a beauty to her, but she still loved her motorcycle, however his car was calling out to her. With a look of awe, she walked slowly to the car, and spoke in a low voice,

"She's beautiful...what's is she?"

"She is a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. It's a shame that she's the last of her kind now."

"Jaune, you have to let me take her for a spin."

At this point, she looked at him with a puppy-dog look in her eyes, which had little effect for him. He simply asked her,

"What do I get if I let you ride my car?"

Yang grinned naughtily, as she stepped closer to the male blonde, and said in a sultry voice,

"Well, if you let me ride your car, then you could _ride_ the _dragon_."

"Be careful for what you wish for..."

Jaune spoke in a voice that was as sultry as Yang's. He whispered into her ear,

"When I get behind something, let's just say I'm can get a little... _wild_."

"Really - ?!"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP WITH THE DIRTY TALK? THERE IS A CRIME SCENE!"

The two looked around their surroundings, and saw that there was indeed a crime scene. The one who was yelling at them was an officer, who was standing in front of a Dust-shop, which was obviously robbed. The eight friends looked at each other before heading to the crime scene. Ruby walked up to the officer, and asked,

"What happened?"

"What do you think? Another Dust-store just got robbed this week."

His partner added,

"They took the Dust, but not the money."

"That doesn't make much sense. Who would need all that Dust?"

"I don't know...an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yep. Man, we are getting too old for this shit."

After hearing who was believed the culprit of the robberies, Weiss crossed her arms and said in disgust,

"The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Her statement caused Blake to look at her, stating,

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? I, for one, don't care about the criminally insane."

Seeing the angry look on Blake's face, Jaune decided to intervene, saying,

"Hey, hey! Let's not get worked up over something like this! I mean, this couldn't even be the White Fang's work here! Like...like - Torchwick! Ruby, remember when we met? We saw Roman Torchwick rob that Dust-shop. So, maybe - and just maybe - the White Fang aren't to blame here!"

* * *

He definitely knew that the White Fang were to blame here.

Jaune, was never one to rob people of anything - except for their lives - but, he did know how exactly thieves worked. This was not the work of Roman Torchwick, the whole thing was sloppy, the fact that the shop was destroyed went against everything Roman did that night he met him. And, the blonde definitely saw a some blood inside the shop, and he had a feeling that it belonged to a human.

This was definitely the White Fang's work, he just didn't want to piss off the Cat-Faunus.

That's right.

Jaune Arc knew that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus. It was obvious, well for him, after all: her bow twitches every now and then, she seems to know more about Faunus than anyone else he knew, and most importantly - it was her surname: Belladonna. While he was learning more about the Faunus, he came across the island, Menagerie, and saw that the chief of that island, was known as Ghira Belladonna. More than that, he had a wife name, Kali - who looked like an older Blake - so it was a no-brainer to connect the relationship between them.

Though, he did have only one question left:

When was she gonna tell the rest about her heritage?

* * *

"Yeah, the police never caught him, so maybe it was Torchwick."

"It's possible... But it doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum. They only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Okay, maybe that's taking it a bit too - "

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

The eight teens looked at the docks, and saw a Faunus running away from a ship, and its angry crew.

The Faunus, a boy who was about their age, ran towards them, giving them time to soak in every detail about him. He was Monkey-Faunus, who was blonde, tanned-skin, and had a monkey-tail attached to him. He was dressed in a white shirt, which was left unbuttoned, showing off his six-pack to them. On his lower body he was dressed in light-blue cargo-pants, black-and-yellow sneakers, and a white belt. He also had red bracers and fingerless gloves on his hands.

As he ran past them, he actually winked at Blake, the officers were chasing after him. Jaune then ran after them as well, telling his friends,

"Don't worry! I got him!"

"Quickly! After him!"

In all honesty, Jaune wasn't trying to apprehend the Faunus. After all, he himself was wanted Interpol, FBI, nearly every cop back on Earth, and other assassins. Seeing that guy evade the local authorities simply made Jaune like the guy, and wanted to see if he wanted to hang out.

* * *

Sun's P.O.V - 

Nice!

After stowing away in that ship, I finally got to Vale! I know that I was supposed to be with my team when we get here, but I just couldn't wait! So anyways, as soon as I ditched the ship, and that annoying crew, I come across these guys around my age - one of them was Pyrrha Nikos! - and I see this cutie with a bow. Man, if I wasn't on the run, I so would've talked to her more.

But hey, I was still on the run.

As soon as I ditched those officers, I was walking down the streets, taking in the scenery. This place looks so much better in person!

But, Vale got nothing on my home-turf, Vacuo - or my home-away-from-home Mistral!

"Man...this place is awesome!"

"I know right?"

"You know - wait. WHAT THE - ?!"

After hearing that sudden voice behind me, I turned around, and I saw one of the guys that I ran past. He was blonde with blue eyes, dressed in fancily, with a blue dress-shirt, vest, tie, slacks, fedora, and dress-boots. He also had two handguns strapped in harness he had.

I just stammered,

"H-how the Hell did you find me? Not even those cops could track me down!"

"Trust me. I am more than capable than those guys. Name's Jaune Arc."

"S-Sun Wukong... So...are you gonna take me in or something?"

"Nah. Just wanna hang out? My treat."

"Sure, why not."

And just like that, I had ignored my doubts, and proceeded to hang out with him.

* * *

A Few Hours Later - 

"Man, Jaune, thanks for lunch."

"Don't mention it. I'm just surprised that you can eat THAT much and not get fat."

"Oh, please. Have you seen these beauties?"

"True. Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Sure. See ya."

"You too."

The two blondes parted ways, with Jaune heading for his dorm-room, and Sun heading off to wherever he was headed to. So far, the two simply hung out, eat lunch, and goofed off for the entire day. Now that he thought about it, Jaune pretty much blew off his friends for the entire day. Then again, he did tell them that he was going after Sun, so who knows what would happen then. As he was opened the door of his dorm, he still heard Blake and Weiss discussing about the White Fang.

He was greeted by three annoyed looks of his team, in which he simply said,

"Yeah...I got nothing. So what did I miss?"

"Well...after you ditched us, Nora got behind the wheel and nearly killed us."

"I said I could handle it!"

"Nora, you don't have a license. So we had Pyrrha drive, but...she didn't know how to drive stick."

"Really? Well I could tech you guys later - "

But, Jaune and his team suddenly heard Blake shout something at Weiss, in which RWBY's dorm got quiet all of a sudden until the door slammed open, and Blake bolted past them. Jaune looked at her, his body halfway the door-frame when he ran towards RWBY's dorm, and shouted at Weiss,

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Blake! She's...she's - "

"A Faunus."

"No! I mean - yes! Wait. How did you - "

"What. Happened."

"She's from the White Fang! Unbelievable - UGH!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jaune started to choke her with one hand, the other reaching for one of his guns, and he shouted,

"You bitch! She's your friend! And you just LITERALLY threw out on the streets! So what she was from the White Fang!? She's more of a fucking saint than me! So - "

"JAUNE!"

The asassin looked Ruby, who was crying suddenly, with Yang hugging her tight. Then he looked to the heiress, who was gasping for air, in which he let go. As the heiress started to breath heavily, he turned to Pyrrha, who alongside with Ren and Nora were outside the dorm, and said,

"Pyrrha. Bring them up to speed."

"Speed? On what - ?"

"Everything. About ME."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes! Hurry! I gotta go!"

"Where!"

"Blake! Who else! BLAKE! WAIT UP, DAMN IT!"

And with that, Jaune ran after the Cat-Faunus, leaving a concerned NPR and a confused, and scared, RWY behind.

* * *

Outside Beacon - 

As soon as Jaune was outside the academy, he scanned the area, hoping to look for his feline friend. He saw her standing near the fountain, in which he ran towards, making a commotion to get her attention. She had her ribbon removed, revealing a pair of cat ears on her head, then she saw him, in which she tried to run again, only for Jaune to grab onto her wrist. Blake struggled to get out of his grip, in which she yelled at the blonde,

"Jaune! Let go!"

"No! Come back with me and we can fix this!"

"There is no fixing this, Jaune!"

"Blake - !"

"NO! You...you have no idea what it's like to go through what the Faunus have to deal with! What I went through!"

As she said that statement, Jaune stopped moving entirely, but he still kept a firm-grip on her wrist. He looked down at the ground, and muttered,

"Did you know that I killed my grandfather?"

"W-what?"

Blake stopped struggling, and looked at the blonde with wide eyes. She asked,

"W-why?"

"Why? He wanted me...to live a life where I wasn't controlled by our family business."

"What...did your family do?"

"We killed people."

That was when he looked up at her, and Blake saw that Jaune was crying, in which he told her,

"Blake, you're right: I don't know what you went through. But, you're not the only one who had a dark past. So please...come back, and we can fix this."

"Jaune...I'm sorry, there are some things that I need to settle."

Jaune looked like he was about to argue again, but instead, he simply dragged her to the garage, in front of his car. He then placed his hand underneath one of the fenders, and pulled out a spare key, and unlocked his car, gesturing for Blake to get in. She only asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"What? Jaune, you don't - "

"Blake. You ran away from your friends, and you're about to do something that's probably illegal. And there is no way in Hell I am going to let you do this by yourself."

"Jaune - I..."

"What was that?"

"...Thanks. For caring this much."

"That's what friends are for. And besides: people like you and me? We got to stick together."

Blake then let out a small smile, and sat shotgun, with Jaune behind the wheel. As they drove out of the academy, and headed for the city, Blake realized something, and asked the blonde assassin,

"So: what now?"

"Now: we're going to meet up with someone."

"And who would that be?"

"Junior."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the eight chapter of the story! Tell me what you thought about it, and once again I apologize for not updating in a long time. If you have any questions, or thoughts about the story, leave them in the reviews.**

 **Also, I'll be now working on Arc of Warfare (Reboot).**

 **See ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the ninth chapter of: The Assassin Known as Paladin! I just want to apologize for not updating anything, and thank you guys for not giving up on this story.**

 **Right now, we are when Blake had her Faunus-heritage was revealed, but with a couple of differences. Jaune is now helping her, not Sun, and instead of heading who-knows-where, the two will be residing in Junior's Club for the time being. And now, we have Jaune helping Blake for when the White Fang is about to hijac the SDC shipment, which will be on a larger-scale because of what I have planned for this chapter.**

 **That, and a lot of things will happen while Jaune and Blake are at Junior's Club.**

 **Also, I will have Jaune get some new...'hardware' for himself, so expect something that you wouldn't expect.** **Anyways, apart from that, I will also reveal another character of the RWBY-verse at the end of the chapter.**

 **And, before I forget, I will add a character that is from Jaune's past after the tenth chapter or so.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Junior's Club - 

It's been a couple of days after Blake revealed that she was a Faunus, and former member of the White Fang, to her team and ran away from Beacon Academy. But, she wasn't the only one that left Beacon, for Jaune ran after her, trying to talk some sense into her, only to tag-along with her.

That was when Jaune decided to drive the both of them to a friend of his: Junior.

Thankfully, he was able to house the both of them and managed to make sure that his nieces, and Sylvia, wouldn't hurt Blake or anything. The Cat-Faunus was lucky that she had Jaune reason with the other girls, but his way of 'reasoning' made her really uncomfortable, and for some weird reason: jealous.

The blonde assassin simply flirted with the three girls, and they had no problem really with the fact that he was flirting with all of them freely.

Blake was still baffled by the answer she got when she asked about the whole thing.

* * *

 _Flashback -_

 _"How are you okay with this?"_

 _"With what?"_

 _Blake noticed that ever since that both she and Jaune entered the Club, the blonde had to make sure that the other girls won't do anything to her, by mainly flirting with them. And he wasn't even flirting with them separately, he was flirting with them altogether. Normally, most girls would find that downright disgusting and find Jaune a total sleaze-bag, but these girls were apparently okay with what Jaune was doing. So she went to ask Miltia, who treated her like a friend all of a sudden._

 _"With Jaune's flirting! I mean, he's flirting with not only you, but with some other girl AND your sister!"_

 _"True, I want Jaune for all myself. But, there's the saying: 'Sister before Misters', and that includes Sylvia as well. Which was why we had a meeting about Jaune awhile back, and we were able to come up with a compromise, which will benefit ALL of us."_

 _"And that is...?_ _"_

 _"Simple: we just share him."_

 _The statement alone was enough to make Blake sputter in confusion and shock at what she just heard. She hoped that Miltia was just joking with her, but when she saw the look on her face, she knew that the Malachite-twin was not joking around._

 _"You know, Belladonna, we might be able to add you into the group as well. After all, you got something I like to call: the Bellabooty."_

* * *

Back in the Present - 

Having her rear called the...'Bellabooty', was probably one of the most weirdest things Blake had to deal with. But, then again, between that and how she ran from her team, Blake chose to relive that then going back to her team, due to the fact that she didn't know what they would do.

Would they be mad?

Would they reject her?

Would they...would they hate her?

But before she could dwell more on the subject, she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, who was actually Jaune. The blonde had his scroll in his hand, the screen revealing that he had a conversation with Pyrrha, and his face showed that it exhausted him. Blake asked him,

"So...what happened?"

"Well...Pyrrha wanted to know what happened after we left."

"And?"

"And I told her that we were fine, that I still need to lookout for you, and that we're staying with someone I know. Luckily, she knew when to end the conversation, so she just now told us about what was happening back at Beacon. Mostly about your team."

"And she said...?"

Jaune sighed, remembering what Pyrrha told him recently about RW_Y.

* * *

 _With Jaune -_

 _He was in a private room, taking a call that was from Pyrrha, who obviously wanted to know what happened as soon as he left. As soon as he answered the call, he was bombarded with questions, each one asking if he was alright, if Blake was alright, where were they, and when were they coming back._

 _"Pyrrha - Pyrrha! Calm down, look, I'm with Blake, and we're laying low with a 'friend' of mine. I can't exactly say where I am, because I know for a fact that as soon as I say it, Blake will run off again, this time she'll be on her own."_

 _"She's really scared, huh? Wondering what would happen when she'll come back to us? To her team?"_

 _"Yeah...Look, Blake and I will be staying somewhere in Vale, we'll come back, just...I don't know when."_

 _He was about to hang up, but Pyrrha's voice said something that made him froze._

 _"Told Ruby and her team."_

 _"And...?"_

 _"...Weiss is dead-set on arresting you. Yang is torn between shock and anger. And Ruby...I think she's taking this better than her team."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. I mean, true, she felt betrayed, hearing that her first friend was an assassin. But, she wasn't quick to judge, she wants you to come back, and she wants to hear your side of the story."_

 _"I'll explain all of it. I just...felt like I had a bit more time before revealing my true-self."_

 _"We both know that keeping it in longer, would hurt even more than now. Well...it's getting late. Goodbye, Jaune."_

 _"...Bye, Pyrrha."_

* * *

"...And that was what we talked about."

Blake, wanting to make small talk, said,

"So...we're kinda alike, huh?"

"Yeah. We're two people, with some pretty dark backgrounds, trying to make amends for what we did..."

The two shared a laugh, though it was out of dark humor, until Junior walked up to them. He had a solemn look on his face, signaling that what he had for the two was not something that he did not like, and neither Jaune or Blake was liking it either. He placed a couple of photos in front of them, each one showing the docks, an SDC frieghter, and -

"The White Fang..."

Blake grabbed one of the pictures, which had the symbol of the White Fang on it. Her eyes widened in shock, and then she looked down, saddened by now knowing that the group that she was once apart of, would turn out like this. Junior said to them,

"One of my sources told me about how the Fang are about to hijack an SDC shipment of Dust."

"Sorry, Blake...I know that this is - "

"We have to stop them."

Both Jaune and Junior looked at the Cat-Faunus, whose eyes now were filled with determination, determined to go down to the docks, and prevent from the White Fang from hijacking the freighter. She was about to head to her room, but Jaune grabbed her wrist, saying,

"Blake, we can't just go down there. We need to plan first."

"Jaune, we - fine..."

She knew better than to argue with a man that had taken down massive criminal organizations on his own.

"We have to be smarter then them. And I think I have an idea."

The assassin turned to Junior, who pulled out his weapon from underneath the bar, already knowing what Jaune was thinking. Junior was going to have himself, and a couple of his guys, to go back up Jaune and Blake when they're about to fight the White Fang. He signaled a few of his guys to get ready, as well as have Melanie and Miltia to get ready for a fight. The only person that wasn't coming with them was Sylvia, who was a civilian and didn't have any combat experience.

Jaune then leaned into Junior's ear, and whispered something into it, making Junior make a small sound of remembrance, and went to the back, and came back with a box. Blake looked at the box with mild curiosity, which turned into confusion as soon as Jaune opened it. He pulled out an dress-jacket, that had two rectangular tailcoats, which was pitch-black with brown buttons on it. The weirdest thing about the jacket, though, was the blue and white designs that were on the back, trailing down to both sleeves.

As soon as he put on the new piece of clothing on, the designs had begun to glow, surprising Blake, who realized what this overcoat was.

"Jaune. Is that coat embedded with Dust?"

"Yes. The blue designs are Ice-Dust, from I heard, could be pretty useful for defense. And the white ones, Lightning-Dust, are used for offense, though all I could do with the Lightning-Dust is incapacitate them. Speaking of which..."

He then whispered something into Junior's ear again, who nodded as he seemed to hear more and more about this plan that Blake wasn't hearing. The blonde then turned to Cat-Faunus, and told her,

"Okay, all we have to do now is get to the docks, and wait for the White Fang to show up, and we hit them with an ambush."

"Good, but Jaune, the White Fang aren't like any other group you've fought since you got here. They will shoot to kill."

Jaune looked at his friend, before snickering to himself. He walked out the door, in which a confused and very concerned Blake followed suit, and stopped at the trunk of his car. As he unlocked his car, he said,

"Funny..."

He opened the trunk, and removed a secret-panel from within, showing Blake multiple guns that she had never seen.

"...I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

At the Docks - 

It was now the middle of the night, and hiding above one of the rooftops near the docks were Jaune and Blake. Jaune was lying on his stomach, looking down the scope of a sniper rifle, while Blake was sitting next to him, her weapon: Gambol Shroud, was strapped onto her back. She also had a shotgun, which was given to her by Jaune, cradled between her arms. As they waited for Roman and the White Fang to get to the docks, the two started a conversation.

Oddly enough, they talked about the guns Jaune had.

"So...why is it that I was given another weapon, when I already have my own?"

"Because, if shit goes down, you're gonna need more than a handgun."

"What are they anyways? I've never seen models like these before."

"My sniper is the 'Knight's Armament' SR-25. Fitted with a night-vision scope, folding bipod, and suppressor. That shotgun is the 'Kel-Tec' KSG, a red-dot sight, foregrip, muzzle-break, and shell-carrier were added to it. And the - whoa...no fucking way."

"What? Is it the White Fang?"

Jaune removed his eyes from his scope, and allowed Blake to look through it, seeing what he was seeing. Just like Junior's informant had said, the White Fang were in the docks, hijacking a freighter of Dust, but that wasn't the shocking thing about the whole situation. As grunts were coming out of airships, a lone figure stood out for both Blake and Jaune. This person was a man, dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, and a white overcoat. He had black gloves, and a black bowler hat, that had his orange hair fairly hidden, with bangs covering his right eye, but his left eye was green.

Roman Torchwick was among the White Fang grunts, ordering them to get the Dust.

"Come on, you animals! We're on a tight schedule!"

Jaune was honestly confused right about now. He had knew from the start that the White Fang were behind the robberies, but he did not see Roman Torchwick being apart of those robberies. True, he was a criminal, but he was also a HUMAN, someone that the White Fang would never partner-up with. The assassin turned to Blake, trying to see if she knew what was going on, only for the girl to be missing. His eyes widened, wondering where she had went, only to hear the sound of the KSG being fired.

He swore,

" _Merde_!"

Blake was already down at the docks, having gotten behind Roman, and aimed the KSG at the back of his head. Jaune had counted about more than a dozen White Fang grunts down there, all aiming their weapons at his partner. He then went for his Scroll, and yelled into it,

"Junior! Blake's been compromised! Do it!"

" _Shit! Alright then...you know what to do!_ "

"BLAKE! COVER YOUR EARS!"

As soon as he yelled those words, Blake immediately pressed her hands against her head, covering not her Human-ears, her Faunus-ears. That was when a high-pitched sound came from nowhere, causing most of the grunts to scream in pain, and slowly lose consciousness. In a matter of seconds, the White Fang were lying on the ground, unconscious, some even foaming at the mouth, and not only that, but Junior and his posse had come in as well.

Jaune regrouped with the others, who somewhat surrounded Roman, who was honestly confused about what had happened around him. That was when the ginger-haired man's eyes widened in shock as he saw Jaune walking towards him.

"How do you like the surprise we gave you? We rigged the docks with sonic-emitters, each one ready to unleash a pitched-frequency that would be brutal for the White Fang. Which leads us to our next question - "

Blake interrupted him, pointing the shotgun at Roman,

"Why is the White Fang aiding someone like you? What are you getting out of this?"

"Look...Blue, before this all goes down, I just want to say that the planning that went into this little shindig is spectacular. Who knows, we could've been partners or something...but to answer your questions: The Fang and I are business-partners! And...I had the feeling that something like this would happen, so I took the liberty of planning my own surprise."

That was when Bullheads came out of nowhere, filled with grunts ready to attack Junior and his group, and Roman aimed his cane at Blake, firing it, and made her get blown off her feet. Jaune was shocked, in which he cussed out Roman,

"BLAKE! _SALAUD_!"

Before Jaune could even do anything, his instincts kicked in, making him block an incoming kick. But, he was being forced to slowly back away as a flurry of attacks kept coming his way. As the unknown assailant had finally stopped, allowing Jaune to see who it was.

Standing before him was a girl, who was definitely shorter than him, either his age or younger than, whose hair reminded the blonde of ice-cream. She was dressed in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck.

She quickly gazed at Jaune, liking what he was seeing, and bowed in front of him. The blonde heard Roman introduce the girl to him.

"Blue, I would like you to meet my partner-in-crime: Neo."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the ninth chapter of the story, tell me what you guys thought about it in the reviews. Honestly, I am pretty sure that I took the docks battle to another level, I mean: so far we practically have a gang-war between Junior and his posse against the White Fang.**

 **Not only that, but we have Blake against Roman, and Jaune against Neo!**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the actual battle in the docks, in which we will have Penny, Ruby, and anyone else I could think of appear.**

 **Also, I will update Arc of Warfare, and get RWBY: AU Theater ready by the time I am finished updating Arc of Warfare.** **Once again, leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I'll be seeing you all later.**

 **See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello and welcome to the tenth chapter of the story!**

 **I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update in a long time. Just know that it is now summer, so I might be able to update some of my stories, as well as make a couple of new stories in the process as well.**

 **Where I last left off was dueing the fight on the docks, in which Jaune, Blake, and their backup was in the middle of fighting Roman and the White Fang. Not only that, but Roman decides to introduce Jaune to Neo.**

 **I will definitely pair Jaune with Neo as well, because this story will have a harem, just to let everyone know.**

 **Also, I might do a story where Qrow has an unknown son, tell me what you think about that.**

 **Anyways, at the end of this chapter, Jaune will be called out for the things he did when he was an assassin.**

 **Time to get this chapter started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V. - 

_MERDE!_

I am a fucking idiot! My grandfather would have my head if he ever learned of what I did tonight. After everything my grandfather taught me, I end up forgetting the fucking first thing he ever taught me: "Never underestimate you target". And what did I do as soon as reinforcements came in, believing that Blake and I took care of Torckwick?

I UNDERESTIMATED TORCHWICK!

When Roman called for his backup, including that girl -Neo - Junior, his boys, and the Twins began to fight the White Fang, Blake took Torchwick on her own, so that meant I was gonna fight Neo on my own.

As soon as I laid eyes on Neo, I immediately recognized a trained killer was in front of me. It kinda shocked me, learning that there was another assassin my age, maybe even younger than me. Then again, back on Earth, there were other young assassins like me, but they were only the protégés of other assassins, whereas I was a professional assassin.

But, while I noticed that she was an assassin like me, she simply smiled at me, meaning that she was underestimating me.

That's gonna be her downfall...

* * *

Third P.O.V. - 

Jaune immediately rushed at Neo, throwing punches at the petite girl, who simply dodged or blocked the attacks.

Neo retaliated by performing a high-kick, aiming at Jaune's face, but he managed to dodge it. He then dropped down and sweeped her legs, only for Neo to actually backflip in the air, and land gracefully on her feet. She still gave Jaune that smug look on her face as she charged at him, using her parasol to hit the blonde.

As Jaune blocked each strike, he muttered to himself,

"Let's see if this is going to work..."

Neo raised her parasol above her head, and brought it down on Jaune's head, only for Jaune to block it with his left arm. He reared his right fist back, and activated the Dust in his jacket, and saw electricity covering his right arm. He thrusted his fist towards Neo, whose eyes widened as she felt electricity go throughout her entire body.

She stepped back a bit, and slightly glared at the blonde assassin, who had taunted her by copying the smug look she had.

It made Neo angry a bit, which was what Jaune wanted.

Neo rushed at Jaune once more, and tried to kick him across the face, only for the blonde to block with his left arm, and saw that ice was slowly forming around her leg. Jaune then kicked her in the chest, and said to her,

"What do you think of the jacket? Ice for defense, and lightning for offense? Pretty clever, huh?"

That was when Jaune pulled out one of his handguns, and fired a round at the girl, who actually shattered into a million pieces. Jaune was shocked at first, but luckily he reacted on instinct, and dogded an incoming attack from behind.

Jaune threw another punch at Neo, but she shattered again, this time Neo managed to get a hit in, causing the blonde to stagger a bit. Neo didn't stop from there, for she performed a series of kicks, jabs, and strikes from her umbrella, each attack connecting to a certain part of Jaune's body. He staggered back and fired another round at Neo, only for her to once again shatter into pieces.

From that point, Jaune spoke,

"I have to admit: You have some skill..."

Unknowingly to the blonde assassin, Neo smiled smugly from the praise she was receiving from her opponent, only for that to change when he added,

"...for someone of your caliber."

 _The fuck is that supposed to mean?_

"Don't get me wrong: With that Semblance of your's, you could kill anyone you want easily. But then again, that's what makes you - "

Jaune's monologue was cut short as he grabbed the thin blade that came from Neo's parasol. The girl's eyes widened as she saw her attack being blocked instantly. Jaune looked behind his shoulder, and finished his statement.

" - Predictable. Not only that but you're - "

Jaune performed a sidekick, causing Neo to step back a bit, then pulled out his other handgun, and began to fire multiple rounds at the petite girl, who used her parasol as a shield from the bullets. She charged at Jaune, only to be thrown onto the ground by a judo-flip.

" - Undisciplined - "

The blonde holstered both his handguns, and began to easily deflect every attack Neo began to throw at him. Then he grabbed her arm, the one that held the parasol, and slammed her towards one of the containers.

" - and disrespectful. If you hadn't lowered your guard, thinking that our fight was gonna be easy for you, then you might've actually killed me. Speaking of which - "

Jaune pulled out his dagger, and pressed the blade against the girl's neck.

"You better tell me what you know."

He waited a few moments for the girl to speak, but she simply looked at him, sticking her tongue out at the assassin. Jaune immediately realized that she was mute. He mentally swore, considering that Neo was not literally able to give him information that he needed. The blonde sheathed his dagger, much to Neo's confusion, froze both her wrists to the container, and actually apologized,

"Sorry about that. You may be an assassin, but you're still a lady, a beautiful one at that. It's honestly a shame... I would've loved to hear your voice."

Neo processed what she actually heard, and felt her cheeks to warm up a bit. To be honest, it was kinda weird and arousing to see someone trying to kill you apologize and say you're beautiful at the same time.

* * *

Both the young Cat-Faunus and the criminal were engaged in a fight of their own. Blake uncharacteristically took Roman head-on, while he simply countered each attack that was thrown at him. Blake even went far as to use the KSG that Jaune gave her, trying to get very close to Roman to use the shotgun at its most effectiveness.

But Roman saw this and dodged to the left, kneeing her in the stomach and then swung his cane at her, each strike hitting her wherever on her body. Then he aimed his crosshairs at Blake, but a banana-peel that fell from the sky blinded him as he pulled the trigger, an explosion going off near Blake.

That was when someone shouted,

"Am I late to the party?"

Jaune looked at the source of the voice, and grinned as he saw Sun Wukong, sitting on top of the containers, looking down at the ensuing fight between Junior's men and the White Fang.

"Are you kidding me? You're right on time, _camarade_!"

The Monkey-Faunus then jumped from his spot, and landed inbetween multiple White Fang members. He then placed both hands behind his back, and pulled out two nunchucks, and started to attack as many of the members as he could. Jaune regrouped with his fellow blonde, and asked him,

"Sun! Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, when I heard something that nearly made my ears bleed, followed by a couple of explosions."

"Some of that was my fault, but glad to help us out!"

"Don't mention it!"

That was when Sun connected his nunchucks together and formed a bo-staff, using his new weapon to block multiple bullets aimed at him and Jaune, while Jaune had fired rounds in return. Jaune then rushed after Blake, seeing her showing some difficulty taking on Roman by herself.

He rushed in, and immediately started to open fire on Roman, who blocked each shot aimed at him while he also blocked Blake's attacks simultaneously. Jaune decided to rush towards Torchwick, grabbing the wrist that held his cane, and delivered a punch to the stomach, electricity going through Roman's body, then proceeded to throw multiple punches to his face.

But, Roman grabbed Jaune's fist with his free hand, and head-butted the blonde, and then fired a flare to his body, causing him to fly a few feet back. Blake suddenly lost focus, seeing Jaune taking a hit like that from that range. She helped him get back on his feet, and heard Jaune shout,

"LOOKOUT!"

Roman aimed his cane at a container that was being held by a crane, and shot the cable, letting the container fall on top of both Jaune and Blake. The two immediately moved from where it was gonna land, and watched as it fell to the ground. The three individuals were about to continue their fight, when they heard ANOTHER voice call out to them.

"Hey!"

They all turned to the source, and were shocked to see Ruby, standing on top of one warehouses' rooftops. Roman looked at her, and sneered,

"Hello, Red! Aren't you out passed your bedtime?"

Blake momentarily panicked when she saw her, while Jaune silently swore to himself as she had willingly revealed herself to Roman. Seriously, she has a SNIPER-RIFLE! Why didn't she use it to take out Roman then and there?

"Not to self: Teach Ruby the meaning of 'subtlety'."

Jaune was about to shout at Ruby for something, that was until he saw some ginger-haired girl that had green eyes, and a pink bow in her hair. Jaune was now momentarily panicking at the sight of her, considering that she could be some bystander. That was when Roman took the opportunity and shot his weapon, knocking Ruby back, causing Jaune, Blake, and the unknown girl to shout her name in concern.

"RUBY!"

Both Jaune and Blake were about to charge Roman again, only for the girl to walk closer towards the edge of the roof, and Ruby warning her to stop. However, swords had started to come out of the backpack the girl had on her, and she told Ruby,

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

That was when the girl jumped off of the roof, the swords that floated behind her launched themselves towards several White Fang members, it was as if the girl was controlling these blades. From the looks of it, the girl was indeed 'combat ready', and just began to eviscerate even more White Fang members.

Everyone, from Ruby to freakin' Junior, just looked in awe of how this girl was fighting on a whole other level.

Of course that was when Junior shouted,

"Oh crap! Gunships incoming!"

"Everyone take cover!"

As three gunships flew in, the girl had did something that seemed impossible, even for someone native to Remnant. She made two swords attach themselves to warehouse behind her, reeled her towards the building, and made the remaining swords she had form a ring, which spun faster and faster as a ball of green energy formed at the center of that ring.

That was when she released all of that energy, destroying two of the three gunships.

Roman and Jaune shouted respectively,

"The kids just keep getting weirder and weirder..."

"What the fuck is with this girl!?"

With the remaining Bullhead, the girl launched several swords at it, which Jaune noticed that were was a thin cable connecting each sword to the girl, who started to move back slowly, and had the damn strength to force the Bullhead to crash into several containers of Dust, which resulted in a massive explosion.

Everyone had looked at the scene in front of them, only to realize something:

Most of the White Fang that were on the docks were defeated, and others got away, including -

"Torchwick! He's gone!"

"So's Neo... _merde_."

Jaune simply swore as he saw that Neo somehow got out of the ice Jaune had her in. The blonde then heard multiple sirens coming their way, which nearly everone in the docks knew what they were.

"Shit! It's the cops!"

"Junior, you better get out of here! Go!"

"Alright then, let's get out of here boys!"

That was when Junior and his goons started to run before the cops had arrived. Well except for Melanie and Miltia, who winked flirtatiously towards Jaune as they ran at a slower pace.

"Well... I am pretty sure we broke every law possible out here."

* * *

Later - 

As soon as the police arrived, they started to question Jaune, Blake, Ruby, and Sun about why they were at the docks. The girl that was with Ruby, who told Jaune that her name was Penny, and mysteriously disappeared. However, as Jaune made up some story as to why he was at the docks, he noticed Penny getting into the back of some car, who drove away, making Jaune suspicious about the girl.

That was when Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Weiss, and Yang walked up to them, in which Ruby started to mumble at Weiss,

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think! She explained the whole thing, you see, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has a pair of kitty ears, and they're actually kind of cute..."

However, Weiss ignored her leader, and walked towards Blake, who stood up, and said,

"Weiss, I just want you to know that I am no longer apart with the White Fang. Back when I was with - "

"Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours! And in that time, I thought about this whole thing, and decided..."

Blake and Jaune looked at Weiss, scared and curious about what she was gonna say respectively. But what she said threw them in a loop,

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care."

"You're no longer associated with them, right?"

"Well...not since I was younger - "

"I don't wanna hear it! The next time something big like this happens - come to your teammates, not some...someone else..."

Jaune gave Sun a light punch on the shoulder, smiling at how Weiss was starting expand her views on things.

"...and especially not someone like _him_."

That was when the heiress glared at Jaune with so much hate and disgust, that Jaune remembered that she, Yang, and Ruby now know that he was an assassin. Jaune saw his team about to say something, but he said to Weiss,

"Let's be civil about this Weiss, I - "

"I don't want to hear anything coming out of your mouth, _murderer_."

"First of all: _assassin_ , that's different. Second of all: I deserve that for the other night - "

"You lied to all of us! About your past! Did you really think that you could forget everything you've done in the past, and have a clean slate?"

Weiss was suddenly up in Jaune's personal space, Jaune simply standing there, not fighting back. He was just accepting the things that were being said about him, and he had to agree with some of it. Yang looked like she was about to say something, but that was when Jaune said,

"You're right. I can't forget all the fucked-up shit I did to people. But what I did, I did it because it was to give me some closure: for me AND my family. I didn't take any pleasure out of what I did. And I won't let my past define who I am, Weiss, you of all people should know that more than others!"

That last part Jaune told her made Weiss remember the reason she became a Huntress was so she could let people know that she was not like her father. She wanted people to know that she wasn't going to become like him, and when she inherits the SDC, she was gonna undo everything her father did, and bring honor back to the Schnee name. She honestly felt her cheeks burn a little from what Jaune said to her, but still,

"Jaune...you and I know that - "

"Excuse me, kid."

The teenagers turned around, and saw two police officers standing in front of them. Jaune saw no way of escape, and simply prayed that it was some other topic entirely.

"What is it, officer?"

"A few weeks ago, a boy named Lucas Marengo was found horribly beaten in his father's nightclub. He gave us a description of the attacker, and his description perfectly matches you. So, just be honest: did you try and kill Lucas Marengo?"

Well...shit. Jaune knew that at some point he was gonna get called out for that, but he didn't expect it to be right now. Pyrrha told the officers,

"There must be some mistake. Our leader - !"

Jaune raised one of his hands, and told her,

"Pyrrha, allow me, please."

"But Jaune - "

"Pyrrha."

She looked at her leader, desperately hoping that what the officers said wasn't true.

That was when Jaune made a snarky comment,

"I didn't try and kill him, I simply beat the living shit out of him to the point that he could've died. There's a difference."

That was when Jaune stood up, and allowed the police to slap handcuffs on him, letting the officers to take him to the precinct. He heard all of his friends shout something to him, but all he said nothing as he was thrown into the back of a police-car. Only as he was no longer able to see any of his friends, that was when he only muttered,

"Fuck me..."

* * *

Roman's P.O.V. - 

Great.

Just great.

As soon as I escaped from those...freaky kids, I was now preparing myself to meet up with the boss. With what we got planned for Vale is gonna need a whole lot of Dust, and Cinder is going to be pissed when she finds out that I haven't made the quota for tonight.

"Roman."

Speak of the Devil...

"Cinder! I see you brought your... _pets_ as well."

As I saw Cinder walking towards me, she was flanked by both her minions, Mercury and Emerald. So far, I couldn't stand Emerald the most between the two teens, considering that not only she has a higher position than myself, but Emerald is just a blindly following Cinder, no matter how crazy this plan of her's is.

Anyways, Cinder asks me,

"What happened at the docks?"

"To put it simply: a bunch of kids got in the way."

Mercury just simply laughed at how I was nearly beaten by those brats.

"Really, Torchwick? A bunch of kids nearly got you? And you call yourself a criminal mastermind."

"Watch it. Besides, two of those children were the same ones from that Cinder and I fought. Lil' Red isn't someone to worry about, it's Blue I'm more concerned about."

Cinder's eyes seemed to have slightly widened, remembering just who I was talking about.

"The boy? What about him?"

"He, and a 'stray cat', managed to derail the whole operation in a matter of seconds. Not only that, but it appears he has some connections with Junior and his crew, so we may not be expecting any help from him anytime soon. But, what I found the most interesting about him is the fact that the kid is a FUCKING ASSASSIN!"

The three in front of me looked at me a bit shocked, but Cinder regained her composure, and asked,

"How were you able to find this out?"

"He fought Neo on equal-footing, even giving her advice as to how to be an even better assassin than she already is. And, as it turns out, Neo actually has a crush on Blue - OW!"

I suddenly felt one of my feet being stomped on by my small partner-in-crime. She looked up to me, glaring at me for saying the truth about the kid and herself. I simply shrugged,

"Don't blame me kid, Neo. I'm just the - "

"Do you believe that this boy will be a threat to our plan?"

"...Possibly, if we keep him distracted."

"Good. By the way, Roman..."

That was when Cinder lifted one of her hands, a small flame coming out of her palm.

"If something like this were to happen again, I will be very _upset_."

* * *

 **AN: That was the tenth chapter of the story, please leave a review telling me what you guys thought about, and I am so sorry that this took me a long time to make.**

 **Anyways, not much is there to say: Jaune managed to help Blake stop the White Fang and Roman from stealing Dust, Blake was forgiven, and Jaune got arrested for attempted murder.**

 **Next chapter will mostly be about Jaune, and his time in the precinct...that is if he ever gets there.**

 **Just know I am foreshadowing Jaune's predicament with Lucas.**

 **Once again, leave a review while I work on Arc of Warfare (Reboot).**

 **See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the eleventh chapter of "The Assassin Known as Paladin"!**

 **I am terribly sorry for the long wait, but I had school and other things going on in my life that I had to take priority first. But, since my schedule is slightly less occupied, I might be able to update a bunch of my stories until later on.**

 **Now, just to recap what happened in the last chapter: Jaune and Blake decided to stake out a Dust heist, where they were trying to figure out whether or not the White Fang was behind these acts. As it turns out, the White Fang was behind these robberies, much to Blake's disappointment. However, not only did they find out about the robberies, but they also learned who was leading the robberies: Roman Torchwick - a _human_ criminal working with _Faunus._ Trying to learn more, the two ended up fighting against Roman, the White Fang, and Neo - another assassin like Jaune. In the end, Roman was forced to leave the area, and Jaune gets arrested.**

 **With that being said, I was unsure how to continue after Jaune got arrested, but I think I have something that can progress the story, with chapter thirteen or so being the chapter that we enter Volume Two of RWBY.**

 **I'm planning on reintroducing Lucas, only for this chapter, and introducing two new OC's: one of which being Lucas' father and the other being a bit of surprise until the middle-to-end of the chapter.**

 **Not only am I introducing a bunch of new OC's, but I am also using this chapter to try and expand more on the thoughts of Jaune being this assassin from both Teams (J)NPR and RWBY. A few months back, right after I uploaded the tenth chapter, I noticed that one of you guys found Weiss not forgiving Jaune for his past as an assassin being hypocritical; considering Weiss forgave Blake for her past in the White Fang.**

 **I completely agree with you, which why I am trying to sort that out in this chapter.**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling, time to get this chapter started.**

 **HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Pyrrha's P.O.V. - 

Oh Oum, Jaune...

Just what did you get yourself into this time?

As soon as Weiss and Blake reconciled for Blake's hidden heritage and background, Weiss suddenly treated Jaune as some sort of criminal! I mean - technically Jaune is a criminal - but that's not the point: Jaune is a good guy! It's completely hypocritical for Weiss to forgive Blake, but not forgive Jaune. Not only that, but Jaune just stands there, accepting the verbal abuse he was given! However, that's not the worst of it, because two police officers walked up to us, and accused Jaune of attempted murder!

...It would've been an accusation, if not for Jaune saying something that didn't help him completely at all.

And now, Jaune's friends and I could only watch as he's being hauled into the back of some police cruiser! I immediately turn towards Ren and Nora - the former restraining the latter from doing anything drastic, and told Ren,

"I'll call Professor Ozpin, maybe he could - "

"We can't. If we tell him, then we're basically telling him of Jaune's background. Maybe we can - "

"You're helping him?"

Both Ren and I turn towards Weiss, who had a look of disbelief on her face. Not only did I nod my head, but so did Nora and Ren, all of us signifying that we're serious about helping out Jaune.

Jaune...just wait a bit until we think of something.

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V. - 

Well...shit.

Right when Weiss was in the middle of lashing out on me for being an assassin, these two _maiali_ showed up, knowing about what I did to Lucas awhile back. Pyrrha was about to lie for me, but I wasn't going to let that happen - if word got out that Pyrrha Nikos was acquainted with someone like me? Well, that kind of info could run Pyrrha's name into the mud, and there was no way in Hell I was gonna let that happen to her; so I allowed myself to get arrested.

Anyways, here I am, handcuffed to the back of a police cruiser, the two cops just driving towards the precinct, both avoiding eye contact with me. I look down at my handcuffs, noticing that these things were doing something to my Aura. I'm not sure why, but it feels like my Aura is...weaker than before.

"Those cuffs have Aura-dampeners built into them."

I looked up at one of the cops who just described what these cuffs were capable of, so that was useful. But, these were still handcuffs, so if I dislocate one of my thumbs, I might be able to slide one of my hands out of them, but what to do afterward is what's stumping me -

The sound of a ringtone threw me out of my little train-of-thought as I returned my focus to the cops, one of which pulled out their Scroll and began to speak to whoever was calling them. I wasn't able to hear what was being said, but that's when I noticed that the driver took a turn that took us away from the precinct.

From that action alone, I immediately knew what was going on.

These were crooked cops.

I immediately dislocated my thumb and slid one of my hands out of the handcuffs, only for the cop in the passenger-seat shoot me with a taser, causing me to scream in pain from the sudden attack. As all that electricity ran through my body, I was starting to lose consciousness, but I managed to get a glimpse of the Caller-I.D.

 _Luther Marengo..._

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later...

Driving up to a two-story building, the two cops that arrested Jaune parked in front of the building. One of them was holding the door open for the other to drag the unconscious blonde into the building. They both took a staircase that leads them into an office, which had a modicum of class when it came to the floors and furniture. Apart from the two cops and Jaune, there were other people in the office as well.

There were four guards, all dressed in black suits with red ties and black sunglasses, all carrying handguns in shoulder-holsters.

There was Lucas Marengo, who has dressed in business-casual; a gray suit with a white dress shirt underneath, which had a few buttons undone. When Jaune was done beating the shit out of him, Lucas' face was bruised, bleeding, and swollen. However, that was weeks ago, so most of his injuries were healed, though Lucas now sported minor scars on his face. As soon as he saw Jaune's unconscious body enter the room, and zip-tied onto the chair in front of him, he had a shit-eating grin as he thought of his payback.

"Don't even think about it, boy."

Lucas scowled as he looked at the last person in the office. This man was middle-aged, with black hair that had both sides shaved, and wore a gray suit similar to Lucas' suit, but it was pinstriped and had a dark-red tie as well. He sat behind an eloquent desk that allowed him to look at Jaune directly. This man looked at Lucas, and questioned him,

" _This_ is the person who beat you into an inch of your life, son?"

"He may not look like much, but that's him, Dad."

Luther Marengo, the father of Lucas Marengo.

Luther snapped his fingers, and one of the guards walked up to Jaune's body, and pulled out smelling-salts, placing it right between his nostrils, and Jaune immediately woke up. As he did, he noticed the situation he was in and remained silent as he was looking at Luther. The older man introduced himself,

"My name is Luther Marengo. I believe you know my son, Lucas?"

"... _Mierde._ "

* * *

Beacon Academy - 

"...Jaune's a good guy, Weiss! I mean, didn't he stop Cardin from bullying Velvet?"

"True. But, one act of good - which is a small act, by the way - doesn't change all the bad he did! Which reminds me: How can you three hide this from us? I thought we were friends! And _why_ would you hide this from us? Jaune's an assassin! He could've been a danger to you three!"

"Oh, you mean like the kind of danger you believed Blake was when you found out about her past!?"

"Blake didn't kill anyone, Nora, and don't try and compare her to Jaune, who also admitted that he assaulted some stranger before entering Beacon!"

Ever since Teams (J)NPR and RWBY returned to Beacon, immediately heading for Ozpin's office, both Weiss and Nora were at each other's throats. Weiss was still wondering why Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha would go to such lengths for someone like Jaune Arc. While he did possess good qualities, he was still an assassin: meaning that he has killed before. Weiss shuddered when she remembered the day Jaune drew his gun at Cardin, how Jaune was prepared to pull the trigger. Even though Cardin was a bully, it didn't mean that she wanted to see him dead.

Nora was starting to get mad at how Weiss was being mean to Jaune, who was nice to everyone - even her! So she looked Weiss dead in the eye, and growled,

"You know something, Weiss?"

"What, Nora?"

"I will never - EVER. - understand why Fearless Leader would be nice to you, considering you're such a cold-hearted - "

"ENOUGH!"

That was when Yang shouted at the two girls, her eyes were red as the two girls backed away from the blonde. The reason why Yang intervened all of a sudden was how all the constant arguments was upsetting Ruby, who was desperately trying to get everyone to get along with each other again. That was when the blonde sighed,

"Look...I'm not defending Jaune, but I honestly don't care that he's an assassin."

"Yang! You saw what he - "

"I know. But still...Jaune protected Ruby back during Initiation, remember? How can someone like that be bad?"

"Yeah!"

Ruby was also quick to agree with her sister. Ever since she met Jaune, she didn't see some cold, ruthless, killer as an assassin should be; rather she saw a nice, caring, guy who saved her life. Back at the trip to Forever Falls, Jaune had the chance to kill Cardin, but he didn't pull the trigger. That alone showed that there was hope for Jaune.

"Look...all I know is that Ozpin might be able to help us - "

"But in the process, we might have to tell him everything about Jaune..."

Before any of them could think any further, the elevator doors opened and they were soon face-to-face with both Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. It was obvious that Goodwitch was still mad at what happened at the docks; but Ozpin raised his hand, signaling Glynda to not say anything yet. As they all slowly walked into his office, neither Teams RWBY nor (J)NPR had yet spoken to the Headmaster about what to do concerning Jaune and his background.

That was when Weiss managed to speak,

"S-Sir, we have something to tell you."

"I take it has something to do with Mr. Arc, considering that he's not with you currently?"

"Yes...a few days ago, we learned that Jaune was formerly an...he was an assassin, Professor Ozpin."

As she got the truth out, Weiss immediately closed her eyes and waited for the Headmaster's reaction to it. She wasn't the only one though, for everyone else had waited for what Ozpin was going to do now. However, the Headmaster had the same look on his face, and looked at the young heiress, as if she had something else to say. Seeing as that was not the case, Ozpin simply sighed,

"It appears that Mr. Arc had finally told you of his origins..."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Of course I knew. Otherwise, I'd be doing a poor job as Headmaster. In fact, I was the one who insisted that he should join Beacon."

Pyrrha released a breath she didn't know that she was holding onto, relieved that Ozpin wasn't going to have Jaune arrested or expelled. It was the same for Ren and Nora, though the three members of Jaune's team were surprised to hear that the headmaster of Beacon allowed someone like Jaune to enroll. It wasn't just them, because Team RWBY looked at Ozpin with shock as well, wondering why he would go to such lengths for Jaune, though Weiss was more vocal about it.

"W-why would you allow someone like Jaune into Beacon!?"

"Why would I allow someone like Ms. Belladonna into Beacon, considering that she lied about her heritage AND her background?"

Blake's eyes widened as she realized that the headmaster knew who - and what - she truly was, but that shock turned into confusion as she did wonder why he would allow her into Beacon, knowing all of that information. That was when the headmaster explained his actions,

"Ms. Belladonna has proven that she is not like the others in the White Fang, how Mr. Arc is not like other assassins I came across in my time. Not only that, but both Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Arc had the opportunity to kill anyone of you, yet they didn't go through with it. Instead, they both use their talents to do some good...despite how they went about when doing said 'good'. My point is is that just like Ms. Belladonna, Mr. Arc is trying to forget his past. So can you try to forget about his past as well?"

The ones who immediately nodded their heads were Ruby and Nora, neither caring of Jaune's past. Ren, Pyrrha, and surprisingly Blake, were the next to accept what the headmaster was saying, all three with obvious reasons to let the past stay in the past. Yang was the second-to-last to agree with the group, for even though she was mad that Jaune lied about the whole 'assassin' thing, she knew that Jaune wasn't a complete bad guy, but she was still gonna punch him as soon as he returns.

Then there was Weiss, who apparently became the center-of-attention to everyone in the room. Weiss...she had no idea whether or not if she could truly trust Jaune, especially knowing of what he is capable of and how he nearly tried to kill her after Blake's secret was out. But then again, everything that happened was because of her biased views towards the White Fang and the Faunus.

She was nothing like her father!

...Right?

Then, she remembered how much of a bitch she was to Jaune right after forgiving Blake for her past. Not only was it hypocritical of her, Jaune just stood in front of her and didn't even get mad at her once during her entire verbal-lashing towards him.

But that was when she remembered the words Jaune told her a few hours ago.

* * *

 _"...I won't let my past decide who I am, Weiss, you of all people should know that more than others!"_

* * *

Weiss...

...she nodded her head, and whispered,

"I can't trust him like before...but, I'll be willing to forgive him."

Just like that, both Ruby and Nora got Weiss into a massive hug, shouting how both Teams RWBY and JNPR were reunited. While Weiss was shouting for the two to let go of her, she was also relieved that they were now able to get past tonight's events.

Seeing that he had to bust Jaune out, Ozpin pulled out his Scroll and called the police department,

"Hello, this is Professor Ozpin...yes, I am here to bail out a student of mine...Jaune Arc... What? Are you sure?... Can you track them at least?... Thank you..."

At the end of that very concerning conversation, Ozpin hung up and looked at the two teams, who also noticed the shift in the headmaster's conversation with the police. He took several moments to regain himself, and told them,

"Mr. Arc didn't make it to the precinct."

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V. - 

"...Mierde."

Oh fucking Hell, I knew that I had to eventually deal with Lucas, but I didn't expect his old man to be involved! Then again, after what I did to his club 'Revelation', I shouldn't be surprised that the owner would want a piece of me as well.

After Sylvia left Lucas with me that night, I heard that she began to spill the beans on all the illegal shit that goes down in 'Revelation' to Junior, who in turn 'anomalously' told the police. Within a couple of days 'Revelation' was busted by a lot of cops. Most of the guys that worked at that club got arrested, but both Lucas and Luther were lucky enough to have lawyers to defend themselves before any of the heat were on them during the raid.

Speaking of which, 'Revelation' was basically a front to all of the Marengo's illegal operations.

Arms Dealing.

Drug trafficking.

A fucking Faunus-Slavery ring!?

After all that shit they found in 'Revelation', how in the Hell did neither Lucas or Luther got busted for that shit? I mean, it was in their basement for fuck's sake! But once again, it is a fucked up lesson I learned back when I was an assassin: 'Those with money can do whatever the fuck they want when they want'.

Luther snapped his fingers and all of his goons left the room, leaving me with both him and Lucas. Luther asked,

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I have several theories, though something tells me that making Lucas my bitch isn't your biggest concern."

I turned to Lucas, a massive shit-eating grin was on my face, and Lucas was about to lunge at me, if not for his father stopping me. Lucas looked like he was about to argue with his old man, but one look from Luther was enough to have Lucas stand down. He continued,

"You're right. My son's injuries didn't concern me at all. What did concern me was how my club was shut down in a matter of days. Thanks to you, I lost my men, my operations, my money, but worst of all...I lost my reputation thanks to you. "

Reputation.

I can understand why he values reputation above all else. When it comes to money, men, and any other shit being lost: you can regain all of that, Hell, you could even gain more than what you lost. But reputation is something that can never be redeemed. People will lose faith in you once that happens, people will see you as weak, people will think that you're easy-pickings for them.

"I spent what little resources I had left to hunt you down. And now that you're here: I'll watch you die a slow, painful, death."

"...Seems a little cliche, don't you think?"

"Lucas, you can have your fun now."

That was when Lucas then threw a right hook at me, the hit made my fedora fall of my head as I suddenly felt like I was seeing double. I just remembered that during the ride here I was wearing handcuffs that were messing with my Aura, so basically I wasn't able to recover from that. Then Lucas threw another punch, this time I got hit in the stomach, making me nearly puke out what little food that was in my stomach. Then a third punch was delivered.

And a fourth, fifth, sixth...

...I stopped counting as soon as I spat out blood.

Anyways, as I was suffering from possible head trauma, Lucas removed both my Colt 1911's, my S&W .38 and my dagger, placing all visible weapons on the table in front of Luther. Speaking of which, the old bastard grabbed one of my Colt's and examined it.

It looked like he was gonna keep them.

Like Hell, I was gonna let that fuck keep my guns.

Lucas was about to resume beating the shit out of me, he stopped and looked back at the table. Specifically, he was looking at my dagger, and I could tell he found his payback. He grabbed the dagger and brought the blade towards one of my eyes. From the sadistic grin on his face, it looked like he was going to have too much fun with this.

He told me,

"After I'm done with you, fucker, I'm gonna take your car. And then, I'm gonna take back my bitches, and I am going to fuck their brains out in your car."

That got a reaction out of me as I suddenly thrashed about, snarling like a madman. As an assassin, I knew that someday, some bastard was gonna do me in, and I was alright with that. But, if some fucking, inbred, piece-of-shit was gonna hurt the people I care about, then like Hell I was gonna die without a fight.

Lucas was about to stab the blade into my eye, but that was when the sound of gunfire was heard from outside.

Luther immediately pulled out his Scroll, calling any of his men to report in, but to no avail. As the gunshots got closer to the office, Lucas immediately went behind the table with his father and grabbed the other Colt, aiming it at the door. I managed to turn my head a bit, trying to see what the Hell was going on, and that was when I heard one of the cops that abducted me scream in pain. He was begging whoever was out there to stop, but that was when I heard the sounds of bones breaking and more screaming.

Afterward, three gunshots came behind the door and three bullet holes formed on the door, with blood trailing down each hole.

The door slowly opened, and both Lucas and Luther was about to pull the trigger at whoever attacked them, only to slightly lower my guns as soon as they saw the person. When I saw the person, I felt my eyes - well, my one eye, the other was swollen shut - widen in shock as to who it was.

The person was a Chinese female, who seemed about my age, with jet-black hair that was done in a small, sideways ponytail and sharp, brown eyes that were behind black-rimmed glasses. Even though she was small, like a head shorter than myself, she had some impressive curves on her. What she wore was a black, long-sleeved shirt that had both the sleeves slightly rolled up to her forearms and black, leather gloves were on both of her hands. On her lower-body, she wore dark-blue jean shorts that were above black leggings, as well as black boots, and a holster was on her right hip.

In her right hand was a Sig Sauer P227 handgun, with a nickel-plated slide, a skeletonized hammer, a mounted flashlight, a reflex sight, and an Osprey suppressor. In her left hand was a simple combat knife, but the blade appeared to be covered in blood.

Both Lucas and Luther were still shocked that someone my age just killed their men, and I looked at the girl, who seemed happy to see me. That was when I managed to mutter,

"L-Lily...?"

* * *

Pyrrha's P.O.V. - 

We immediately looked at the building that was in front of us, as well as the bodies that seemed to surround it. I turned towards to Ren and Nora, both looked a little uneasy around the corpses, and hoped that this wasn't Jaune's doing.

Professor Ozpin told us that apparently, the two officers that arrested Jaune were working for this person named Luther, who happened to be the father of this 'Lucas'. As it turns out, Luther was the owner of some club which got shut down for all the illegal activities that operated there. It was obvious that this Luther was going to get his revenge on Jaune, so we had the police track the car that Jaune was in, which led us to whatever crime scene we just entered.

Even though Jaune had the right to do so in self-defense, it was still unnerving to see how these men died.

The police were the first to enter the building, then it was me and the others that quickly followed them up the stairs, and into the office, where most of the officers stopped and looked at each other in confusion and concern.

I managed to get past them, and I too stopped at what I saw.

Behind a table were two people, an adult male and an adolescent male - Luther and Lucas Marengo - who looked like they had a close encounter with Death. I mean, Lucas was clutching his right hand with his left, and it was due to how three of his fingers were cut off. Luther was barely conscious, considering that his nose was bent at a very disturbing angle, blood was splattered all over his face as he was muttering something that I wasn't able to understand.

That's when I noticed Jaune in the middle of the room.

Jaune's face was somewhat swollen, and there was a small trail of blood escaping from his mouth. I was about to come to his aid when I noticed that someone was already beside Jaune, tending to his injuries. At first, I thought it was one of the officers that helped us track Jaune, but it wasn't. Jaune's head was resting against the lap of a girl my age, yet she somewhat reminded me of Ren, as the girl was carefully wiping away the blood of Jaune's face with a handkerchief.

Before I could even speak, Jaune looked at me, and - Oh my Oum. - managed to smile, despite how bloody his teeth were.

"Hey, Pyrrha..."

"J-Jaune...what happened to you?"

As Jaune was about to speak, the girl that was aiding Jaune spoke, a small accent was heard in her voice,

"Jaune here got the shit knocked out of him."

"Shut...up...Lily."

Jaune then realized something and introduced the girl to us.

"Guys...meet Lily Zhao."

"Sup."

* * *

 **AN: And that was the eleventh chapter of this story. Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter in the reviews.**

 **Anyways, you might be wondering just who is Lily Zhao?**

 **Well, as you all know, she is an OC that Jaune is apparently well acquainted with. Not only that, but she is - you may have guessed it - an assassin just like Jaune. Now, do not lecture me about this turn of events, because I decided a long time ago that I was gonna add a character from Jaune's past as "The Paladin".**

 **Also, before you ask why I made Lily the same age as Jaune, just know that I somewhat based the criminal-underworld off of John Wick films. I don't know why, but I liked the idea of how assassins seem to be more civilized than expected. Not only that but remember how Jaune was trained by his grandfather at a very young age, and that he became an assassin when he was a kid? I wasn't sure if I added it, but no one questioned why someone so young was an assassin.**

 **Then again, Jaune did become like the "John Wick" of this story, so no one would really question him about being an assassin.**

 **So basically, Jaune isn't going to be the only assassin that is much younger than other assassins. After all, you all know Mercury Black is an assassin, so do not judge me about this decision because if Rooster-Teeth did it first, why can't I?**

 **However, Lily wasn't the only young assassin to have apparently entered Remnant.**

 **The next chapter will reveal a small bit of Lily's background, from how she became an assassin to how she became friends with Jaune, and most importantly: how she entered Remnant. Also, note that in the next chapter I will also give you guys a sneak peek of the next OC that I will add to this story.**

 **Anyways, I got to work on the rest of my stories.**

 **See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys and as you can already tell, this is not a new chapter.**

 **Instead, this is simply me saying that there will be no new chapter for this story. The reason why I'm not updating this story is mainly because I have somewhat developed a Writer's Block when coming up with ideas of what to do in the twelfth chapter.**

 **I apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **Anyways, now that I have decided to skip this story temporarily, know that I plan on creating a couple of new stories for my profile, but I do not have the time. Luckily, I only have two more weeks to deal with high school before I graduate. That means I might have some time during the summer to update my stories.**

 **The stories I plan on creating would probably be more diverse, considering that most of my stories are from the RWBY-community.**

 **Just know that I won't stop creating RWBY-based stories, I am simply branching out.**

 **Once again, I apologize for how some of you readers are waiting for the next chapter, just wait a bit longer; and thank you all for remaining patient as I go through weird decisions whenever I am on .**


End file.
